


What am I to you?

by Badwhalenikki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I have a comic for the period thing on tumblr, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, i don't know what I am doing, lidge, pance, pidgance, pidge is 15 and a late bloomer, pidge x lance, plance, this was only suppose to be one part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance has been acting weird. While some of it is a welcomed change, most of it is just... Baffling. It's not bad, but it not like it was great... All Pidge wanted was answers. So did Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One question.

She could hear him, there would be no sneaking up on her this time around. Pidge, especially, refused to let him scare her again. Question was why he kept coming around. Hunk she understood, Hunk and her could talk about the tech she was working on. Shiro always would check up on her, it was routine. Kieth, he’d pass by on his way to training or the kitchen and say hi. Allura would stop by to check on progress and chat for a bit; She knew a bit about the tech Pidge was working with and would give pointers. Coran would come to drop food off and would always try to clean and touch her stuff!

But Lance hardly ever came this way unless it was to ask about adding stuff to his lion. Or if she had heard Allura talk about him. He hadn’t bothered her in a few days though. Today, however, he had been pacing out in the hallway. She looked at the clock in front of her and sighed. He had been at it for about 20 minutes, and now she was getting annoyed. All she wanted to do was sit here and analyze the crystal Sendak had input into the castle.

“Lance!”

The sound of something hitting the floor made her smirk as she turned in her chair. There he was on the floor. Her hand pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes as Lance pulled himself up. This was already frustrating, he wasn’t normally clumsy though. She hoped that didn’t indicate how the rest of their interaction was going to go.

“He~y!” He smiled giving her a finger gun and winking.

Pidge gave him a second to say something else before turning back to her work.

“Good talk, Lance.”

“Woah! Wait!” Lance clambered over to her desk.

“What, Lance? I am busy...”

“I was just going to ask a question.”

Sighing she turned to him smacking his hand off a wrench.

“Go for it.”

“Well… Since you’re a girl-”

“Imma stop you there.”

“What?! Why!”

“Nothing you say, after that, can be good.”

Pidge groaned going back to her laptop. Lance leaned over her and looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Come one, Pidge.”

Pidge closed her computer and shooed his hand off her desk as she turned back to face him.

“Fine, what is it?”

“What do you think Allura is into? You know, what she likes in a guy?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I am!”

“Lance, I can’t even begin to list the reasons… You know what let me try… She is an alien with a different culture and while it is obvious we share some things in common, and she clearly knows you are trying to flirt with her, you don’t know what it means to her. Flirting could very well be a form of lower class courtship and she is a princess, dude. Next point, and it’s the same as the first, SHE’S AN ALIEN! Remember the whole period issue we had a few weeks back?”

“Yeah.”

“I had to explain to her and Coran what a period was… And what a vagina was.”

“WHAT?!”

“Exactly my point! Even if you court her how, and I am not saying that is all you are after, but how do you plan on ‘doing the do’?”

Lance stood dumbfounded his jaw dropped.

“But she has a dad!”

“There are different ways of reproduction. For all we know King Alfor bore and birthed her. Or their reproduction could be asexual…”

Lance’s expression keep twisting and changing with every word she spoke. Pidge felt bad, it was like she was crushing his whole worldview… But she loved it at the same time. As Lance began to pace, she smirked laughing a little.

“Want me to stop?”

“Please?!” Lance gasped for air.

With a roll of her eyes she turned back to her closed laptop. Pidge was about to open the laptop again, when his foot begin to tap. The real question, now, was what he was still doing there? Their conversation was over wasn’t it? Or… Was that conversation an attempt at an icebreaker? No, Lance was dumb sometimes, but when it came to social interactions he was never hesitant to say what was on his mind. The boy had no filter, what he wanted to say would just come out.

But if that was the case why was he holding back now? Pidge looked over her shoulder to analyze him. Once her gaze meet his, his leg stopped fidgeting. He wasn’t telling her something. And she knew that it was going to, unintentionally, drive her insane until he told her the real reason he was there. She pulled the rolling stool reserved for Hunk from underneath her desk and pushed it to him. He stopped it with his foot and glanced up at her cocking an eyebrow.

“It’s creepy when you’re just standing there.” Pidge grumbled, “So if you are going to stay you, might as well sit.”

He sat and rolled next to her as she reopened her laptop, “And, Lance, I swear if you touch anything on my workstation, I will break your fingers.”

“Noted.” He replied with a smile.

Pidge found his company rather enjoyable, he would ask questions and listen to her carefully. All while still making inappropriate jokes or stupid puns. She did wish he knew more about what she was working on so he could help her with some of the issues she was having… But she was more grateful he couldn’t tell how she was struggling to focus. Him being there, while nice, was growing ever more confusing. He didn’t care about this stuff normally. Why was he there?

“Do you prefer Katie or Pidge?”

The question felt like a punch to her jaw. It came from Lance, right? Oh, crow, it did! He was looking right at her. No goofy smile, no cocked eyebrows, not even a hint of the wrinkled nose that he did when he was bored.

“Is that why you’ve been hanging around?” Pidge felt herself squint involuntarily.

Lance’s frowned deepened as he sat straight, “Did… You not want me here?”

“What?!” Pidge felt her face get hot, “That is not what I meant at all!”

He looked away leaning his mouth into his hand, “No, it’s fine… I mean I don’t really come hang with you unless it’s horror movie day, I can understand.”

Did she hurt his feelings… What was this? Pidge leaned forward a little trying to look at his face. He was avoiding her! Lance didn’t avoid her… or anyone!

“Lance… I… I meant that I could tell something was bothering you.” Pidge let herself touch his arm.

She could just barely feel the finch making her retract her hand. Lance glanced at her before clearing his throat and sitting up straight.

“Look, Lance, I really hope that isn’t bothering you. I don’t care what you call me.”

He groaned slicking his hair back, “It IS bothering me, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable if I call you the wrong name. And I really don’t want to call you by the wrong pronoun…”

Pidge felt a slight prickle in her chest as she swallowed her nerves. Maybe she didn’t make things very clear the day she told them the truth.

“What am I to you? As a person, who am I to you?” Pidge slapped her hands on her knees and glared where his eyes would be when he faced her.

“What? What do you mean?” He meet her gaze.

“Exactly what I said.”

“You’re… You’re my nerd, you’re the go to information source, the sass master, my friend, you and the rest of these nerds are my second family… Don’t tell Keith that.”

After laughing at his final words, Pidge reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“That is all that matters to me. I don’t care what you call me. I am Katie. I am Pidge. I am a girl, but I don’t care if you call me a guy. I am not my gender. Sure it’s a part of who I am but it’s not as important to me as everything else I am. And if I can be honest, the lion is a bigger factor in my life right now then my gender is.”

Lance sat quietly scanning her face, Pidge’s confidence slowly began to drain from her being. As she let go of his wrist her hand was caught mid retraction by his. Lance used his other free hand to lightly tap the top of her captured hand.

“It’s not like I am not a girl, I am it’s just not that import-”

“No, I get it Pidge, don’t worry.” Lance cut her off standing up. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t offend you or that anyone else would.”

He let her hand go and began to walk away when Pidge found herself shooting up from her chair to follow him.

“Lance! Wait!”

He turned around with the same serious look. She wanted that gone. That wasn’t the Lance she knew, it was painful seeing him so worked up.

“How about we watch that one movie… The uh… tire one? ‘Rolling’?” Pidge cringed a little at her own suggestion.

“I thought you never wanted to watch that.” Lance smirked.

“I was… maybe being a little dramatic…” Pidge could feel her cheeks tingling.

“Yeah, sure. Come on, but turn off your laptop, you don’t want image-burn.”

“Good point.”

Pidge jogged to her laptop shutting it down. He had smiled again, she never wanted to see him make that face again because of her. She walked back to the door, seeing him waiting for her.

“Message Hunk on your communicator for me?” Lance smiled.

“I’ll hit up Shiro and Keith too.”

“Ugh, why Keith?! He isn’t a part of the movie crew!” Lance groaned.

“Neither is Shiro but I am not letting Hunk and I suffer your bad taste alone.”


	2. One night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this every friday. For now have 2 chapters.

“Good news everyone! I found tesferra!” Coran shouted from the kitchen.

“What?! Really?!” Allura’s face lit up as she clapped her hands together.

Coran pulled out a cart of pinkish purple food in the shape of tarts. Hunk slid over to the cart with his plate still in hand.

“What’s a tesferra?” He grabbed one off the cart.

“Oh, it’s a wonderful treat! We eat it during celebrations!”

“It was my favorite as a child!” Allura smile taking a few off the cart as Coran walked by. “Oh, I would do the silliest things!”

“Why would it make you do silly things?” Keith took a plate putting it between him and Pidge.

“This snack raises your dopamine and norepinephrine levels, causing a delightful child-like state of euphoria!” Coran smiled as Shiro stopped short of grabbing from Pidge's plate.

“Wait… Are these… special brownies?” Shiro gave a concerned glance to Allura.

“Special brownies?” Allura’s eyebrows raised.

Lance went to take a bite from his tesferra when Shiro grabbed his arm making him drop it.

“Aw, what?” Lance moaned.

“We have something… Simular to this on earth… Called weed brownies.”

Pidge felt her face flush as she lightly pushed the plate away. Hunk quickly shoved his hands under his armpits and stared at the tart concerned.

“Why are you acting as though it’s a bad thin-” Coran began as his eyes flew open in shock, “OH, QUIZNACK, IS IT POISONOUS TO YOU?!”

“No… But it is illegal in most of our country.” Pidge mumbled staring at it.

“My mom says, if you eat pot brownies you die of cancer by 30.” Hunk quickly stated looking away from the tart.

“Your mom is overdramatic.” Lance smirked.

“Don’t you call my mom overdramatic! My mom is a saint.” Hunk stuck a finger at Lance.

Lance snapped his teeth at Hunk's finger, causing him to finch back. Pidge snorted at the display across the table. Shiro leaned over smacking Lance’s arm to stop him from teasing as, Pidge spoke up.

“There is no link to cancer from eating cannabis edibles. If anything there is support of it helping treatment of many cancers. Even smoking it, though there is not a lot of evidence there. The plant itself can also be a cheap and sturdy building material.” Pidge smiled as Lance gave her his signature finger guns.

“BAM! There it is, our local genius has approved.” He smiled.

“It’s still illegal though.” Shiro and Pidge spoke together as he reached for a tart.

“Why would something that brings joy and helps people, be illegal on your world?” Allura questioned.

“The government sucks.” Lance groaned laying his head on the table.

“He is actually kinda right about that.” Shiro shook his head with a smile.

“Well…” Keith folded his arms on the table. “We aren’t on earth…”

“YEAH!” Lance shot up, “We aren’t!”

“And this pastry isn’t made from your weed plant.” Coran placed his fist on his palm, “It’s made from the hide of the Hurop-”

“We really don’t need to know!” Shiro cut him off.

“You are not on earth, you are in an Altean ship and, therefore, are under Altean law. And this is perfectly acceptable to eat here. If you are truly uncomfortable with eating it, we will not force you to partake. But to assure you it is safe, I have eaten this since I was a small child and most if not all of our people have as well.” Allura smiled sliding one to Shiro from her plate.

“It’s tradition infact!” Coran added holding up a tart then shoving it in his mouth.

The group looked to Shiro as he examined the tart then looking at his team. Pidge could feel her fingers grip the seat. Her mother and father were never very pro-marijuana but they were not against it either. Her parents main concern was the effects it would have if they were caught with it. Her and her brother's future were her parent main concern. Allura and Coran were right though, this wasn’t a weed brownie like earth. It sure didn’t look like one. Pidge reached out and poked the tart. It felt like a sponge cake… and looked like a raspberry cheesecake tart. She’d would honestly try it, it would probably be an interesting-Holy crow Shiro was looking right at her.

Shiro’s stare made her flush as she snapped her hand back onto her lap. Shiro sighed nodding his head.

“Alright, before any of us eat any, should we know anything about them?”

Lance’s hands hit the table and a smile spread across his face as Coran laughed.

“Just like any other food, don’t eat too much or you’ll upset your stomach.”

“YES!” Lance cheered grabbing the one Shiro made him drop and eating it. His eyes lit up as his over stuffed mouth smiled. “OH, MY CROW, PIDGE!” He said with his mouth full grabbing another tart and reaching across the table. “TRY!”

“Lance! Don’t Talk with your mouth full-” Pidge argued before Lance shoved the tart in her mouth.

Her taste buds seemed to set off fireworks. It had a thin crisp crust that held a creamy filling. There was a sweet wave that rolled over her tongue and an explosion of a flavor she could only compare to a pineapple… Mango… Strawberry… Then from the explosions came specks of sour that shocked her tongue only to have it drowned by the smooth texture of whatever the base of the pastry was. There were chunks of something that when she bit into popped into more of the spongy crisp crust… Was that even possible? Spongy and crisp?!

“Lance!” Shiro shouted, “You can’t just shove things into-”

“ALLURA!” Pidge spoke with her mouth full. “This… is… amazing!”

Shiro seemed taken back by her reaction as she reached for another one.

“I know!” Allura smiled taking a bite of one, humming in happiness. “Oh I would sneak at least 1 every other day, and that didn’t count what my father gave me.”

“You should have seen her during the last festival!” Coran laughed. “She had so many, she challenged King Alfor to a climbing contest! She insisted she could climb the castle faster than him!”

Shiro looked at Allura dumbfounded as Lance bursted into laughter.

“I would have won! Father cheated!”

Keith and Hunk tried the tarts next. Hunk was apprehensive but after one bite he was hooked. Shiro stopped at one, the flavor was too much for him… But the effects still hit him the same. Allura became rather aggressive with challenges. Insisting on weird competitions; Who could do a handstand longer, who could hold a note the longest. Shiro was all for it, he would accept any challenge she gave. It normally ended with a tie.

Hunk pulled out his deck of cards and Keith became immediately interested. They played a few rounds of different games with Pidge, until they decided that they wanted to try to build a pyramid. They filled the cart with snacks and a few more tesferras before rolling it out to the movie room. Pidge watched them go and noted that Allura and Shiro were in the middle of a staring contest. With a snort she grabbed a tesferra and glanced at Lance. He had been quietly listening to Coran tell stories about Altea. She wanted to see if he could tell her anything later.

Pidge felt herself blush and she cleared her throat. She should have gone with Hunk and Keith. Now that she was sitting at the table high and alone her mind wandered more than she liked, she wanted to do so much. Listen to Coran’s story, compete with Shiro and Allura, research on where her family might be, find a way to call her mom and tell her she was ok, knock down the cards Keith and Hunk where building, rest her head on Lan-No! No, no, no, no, no! She felt her face go completely hot. What was that nonsense! That wasn’t her! That was the tesferra! Yes! The tesferra! That seemed legitimate... Except it wasn’t.

Pidge put the tesferra in her hand back onto the plate before walking to the door. She had to take a bath. That would clear her head. She walked over to where Shiro and Allura still sat staring and snapped in front of their faces making them blink.

“Wha-?” Shiro’s head lulled back.

“PIDGE!” Allura slapped her hand on her knees, “I was going to win!”

“Can I use that bath crystal you lent me that one time?” Pidge smirked walking to the door unphased.

“Oh… Of course! It’s in the 3rd drawer on the left! Remember to shake it to make it light up!” Allura called after her as she closed the door.

* * *

 

Pidge sighed drying off her hair, she was in there for longer than she expected but it was so nice. That bath crystal made it so soothing. It’s blue light danced in the water and made it look like the bath was it’s own universe. She loved it so much, she loved a lot of the Altean tech. Even Galra tech was incredible. Rover was the coolest thing she had ever had… She missed Rover… What was she doing?! She took this bath to not think about this stuff!

“No, sadness.” She mumbled slapping her cheeks and putting on her pyjamas.

She walked to her room, ready to sleep, that would help her with all these thoughts. Pressing the button to open the door she glanced around. Her makeshift bean bag in the corner with her secondary laptop and music player. She yawned a stretched giving a passing look to her wall that she turned into a blackboard. With a sigh she plopped onto her bed.

“Oof!”

Oof? Did her bed just oof?! She scrambled up and out of the bed staring at the lump in it. Who, the crow, was in her bed?! She grabbed the lump's shoulder and pulled, forcing him to roll over. Lance?! What was he doing there? His room was 2 corridors down!

“Lance!”

“Wuh?”

“Lance, get out of my room!”

“What? No, I want to sleep.” He grumbled.

“Then go to your room!”

“Thisismyroomstopyelling.”

“What?!” Pidge shook his shoulder.

“Why are you here? Go to bed.”

“I would but you’re in my bed!”

“That’s alright.”

“What, no, go to your room, Lance!”

Lance pulled the sheets over his shoulder and rolled to face the wall.

“Lance!”

“Whaaaaa~” Lance groaned not opening his eyes.

“What, the crow, is wrong with you?”

“This is my bed and your...fu- talking about some sh-”

“You are going to be so rattled in the morning when you wake up and realize what a donkey you are.”

“Yeah… probably.”

Pidge rubbed her eye with a groan. He was too far gone for her to trust that he’d even make it to his room. How many of those things did he have?

“Can you atleast not sleep on my bed? There is a bean bag right there you can sleep on that.”

“I appreciate it but I...I...I wanna sleep in my bed tonight.”

“Well, here is the thing… You’re not… That’s my bed, Lance.”

“I-I-I own this bed. I pay taxes for this bed!”

It was incredible… How in the world was he this clueless? Did he really think he was in his room?

“Alright, Lance, up and at’em. On to the bean bag with you.”

“Wha? No, Why?” Lance barely opened his eyes as Pidge draped his arm on her.

“Cause this is my bed.” Pidge groaned trying to pull his weight up and off her bed.

She was failing and Lance wasn’t doing much to help her. He seemed to be fighting against her. She puffed out her cheeks and squated pushing up with all her might.

“Why are you so ridiculously heavy?!”

“Why… Why don’t we just… share?” Lance mumbled wrapping his arm around her waist.

“WHAT?!” Pidge shreaked.

“Sharing.” Lance lifted her, “Is.” He flipped her on to the bed. “Caring.”

Lance plopped all of his weight onto her with half of his body. Pidge struggled with her arm pinned under his shoulder and the other smacked him.

“Lance, get off!”

“Shhhhhhh~ You’re comfy.”

“Lanc-”

He shifted pushing one arm under her head and draping one leg and arm over her. Before she could protest he pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head nuzzling in. Pidge froze in shock, what in the world was going on? Did he just kiss her?

“Let’s go to bed ok, Pidge? You can yell at me tomorrow.” Lance mumbled into her hair.

She could feel her heart beating in her chest, her face was hot. Why did he smell so good? Why was that even a thought?! He held her closer and mumbled more, something about warmth and home.

“What?” Pidge tried to look up at him from her cramped position.

“You comfortable?”

“You trapped me, Lance.”

“Am I a comfortable trap?”

“How many tesferras did you eat?”

“3…” He squeezed pidge a little, “7…” He took a deep breath, “Coran brought out a dipping sauce for them and I lost count.”

“You are going to hate yourself tomorrow.” Pidge mumbled into his chest closing her eyes in defeat.

He was far gone, that was the only reason he was acting like this.

“I doubt that.” He laughed. “Good night, Pidge.”

He nuzzled his face into her damp hair and she noticed his breathing slowed down. Pidge tried to sleep but she couldn’t wrap her head around what was happening. Was this real? Or was this a hallucination? Cannabis didn’t have hallucinatory properties, but this tesferra was a different thing. May this was a nightmare? No… She had to be honest this wasn’t a nightmare, she very much enjoyed this. Lance was warm and his breathing tingled her skin.

She loved this. Oh, crow, she loved this… This was bad. Lance’s arm twitched slightly and pidge froze again snapping out of her thoughts. A hallucinations couldn’t be this consistent and detailed could it? She would have to look it up… When she woke up and this dream was over…

* * *

 

Crow, it was warm, not unbearable but perfectly warm. She could feel the cool air of the castle trying to get her but it couldn’t get past the warm shield. When did she make a heated blanket? Holy crow, she was a genius. It wrapped around her perfectly snug, but let her breath in the cool air and it... Breathed with... Her? Pidge’s eyes flew open and her vision locked on to Lance’s shirt and jacket. It wasn’t a dream?!

Oh, quiznack, it wasn’t a dream… Lance was in her bed… It was ok she just had to think. How long had she been asleep? She struggled lifting her head high enough to see her clock on the wall. 7:54… Ok, so it was morning but when did she go to bed? She didn’t check did she? It had to be late. Her bath was at least an hour long and their tesferra party went on for a few hours after dinner. Pidge glanced up at Lance as he slept; Out cold.

She could just wiggle her way out and go to the common room. Act like this never happened, like she slept there because he took over her room? Yeah, she could do that! Pidge rolled away from Lance facing the wall taking a deep breath. She bide her warmth farewell and began to slowly scoot to the wall and out of his grip. She was almost there, Lance’s elbow fell of her body leaving only his hand on her hip. Just a few more scoots and she was golden.

The weight on the bed began to shift and Lance’s hand was taken off of her. Pidge froze, shutting her eyes. This was ok, right? Sure, now he knew they shared the bed but he didn’t know who got there first! Pidge bit her lip as she heard him stretch. Would he remember what happened? Would he remember he cuddled with her? Pidge felt Lance lift his head off the bed and look around. It was amazing how she could tell what he was doing just by the shifting weight.

Pidge curled up her knees and shivered from the cold. She took a deep breath and sighed. This was ok. She just had to pretend to be asleep. She couldn’t let Lance know she remembered the night before. Pretend it never happened. He was probably so embarrassed right now.

“Ah, Crow.” Lance whispered. “Shiro’s going to kill me…”

Pidge felt her eyebrows wrinkle, why would Shiro kill him? Pidge’s thoughts flew around her head. What was today?… Friday...Oh! It was Lance’s training day with Shiro. Training always started at 7:30. Shiro must be looking for him. This was ok! Pidge felt like ice was welling up in her heart. Lance would leave and pretend this never happened. He would think, that she would think, that this was a dream.

The weight shifted again as Pidge found herself grabbing at her chest. Just pretend she was asleep… That’s all she had to do... Pretend it didn’t... Hurt…

“Pidge?” Lance’s voice stabbed at her heart.

What was he doing? Don’t wake her! Pidge sighed out the growing hurt. Don’t tell her to forget about this.

“Pidge?” Lance whispered again lightly rocking her.

This… This was ok… Just… Half awake… Act half awake. Pidge snuffled and flinched, as if he startled her, barely opening her eyes to look at him.

“Huh? Wha?”

“Hey.” Lance smiled at her.

The ice was spreading. Why couldn’t he just go away?! Let her pretend this meant something… Why did she want it to mean something?!

“Yea…” Pidge groan rolling back to the wall closing her eyes.

“Can…” Here it comes, “Can I stay a bit longer?”

What?! All of the cold in her body dropped into her stomach. What was he doing?! Why would he stay?! Crow! She had to sleep answer! Say no!

“Mmm, sure” Pidge groaned.

THAT WASN’T NO! What was she doing?! No, shh, this is ok… He’ll just go on the bean bag and wait until he hears Shiro walk by looking for him right? Yeah- What is he doing?! Lance scooted up to her once more pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arm around her. He slipped his arm under the crook of her neck and pulled her head under his chin.

Reason… There had to be a reason he was doing this. Torment? No, Lance was a jerk, but he wasn’t a horrible person. He wouldn’t do this just to hurt her… Did he want something? No… That wasn’t right either. He would just ask if he wanted something… His family! He missed his sisters! That must be it! Lance kissed the top of her head again, taking a deep breath before holding her tighter. She was pretty sure this wasn’t the way you treat your sibling. It sure wasn't how her and Matt acted with each other.

So what was it?! Why was he still there? And still so warm. Pidge slipped her arm out of his and held on to the sleeve feeling the cloth. Was this real? She felt his chest pulse against her back as he laughed. He shifted his arm and grabbed the hand that was holding his sleeve. Warmth filled her body radiating from his hand. What kind of dream was this?

They stayed like that for a few minutes before she felt Lance twitching back to sleep. Her heart felt like it was too big for her chest. She looked at their hands together, Lance’s keeping a solid grip on hers even asleep. What was this?

She tensed up as she heard a knock on her door.

“Pidge?” Shiro’s voice reached through the door.

The door slid open and Shiro stepped in. It was way too quiet.

“Lance!” Shiro half shouted.

She felt Lance jump at the sound of his name. Pidge couldn’t pretend to be asleep anymore, Shiro was looking right at her mortified face. He was mad… Why was he so mad?

“What do you think you are doing?!” Shiro pushed through his teeth grabbing Lance by the neck of his jacket.

“Shiro!” Pidge shouted reaching for his hand.

Lance stuck out his arm blocking her from helping him.

“I didn’t do anything to her.” Lance spoke calmly.

“Shut your mouth.”

“He didn’t!” Pidge shouted. “He thought it was his room! I...I…”

Shiro glared at her as she tried to think of something.

“He walked in as I was sleeping!" YES, good! "I woke up and I was… I didn’t tell him to leave cause I was too tired but he didn’t know!" Good cover! "It’s not his fault!”

Shiro continued to glare at her as Lance looked at her with the same face he had the day she made him think she didn’t want him to hang out with her. Was… he hurt?

“Why are you lying for him?” Shiro pulled tighter on Lance's hoodie.

“I’m… I’m not!” Pidge gasped.

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, She isn’t really lying, she is telling half of the truth. I thought this was my room, she came back from her bath.” Shiro’s fist balled tighter, “Fully clothed…” Lance raised his hands defensively, “She tried to get me to go to my room, or at least on the bean bag. But I was pretty loopy and I ended up pulling her onto the bed and we fell asleep like that.”

Shiro glanced from Lance to Pidge. Pidge gripped at her blanket… He remembered everything… Oh, this was bad. Shiro released Lance roughly pushing him as he began to walk away.

“You got 10 minutes to suit up and meet me on the training deck. Or I will break something.” Shiro glanced at Pidge before opening the door, “We need to talk after I am done with him.”

Pidge felt like her world shattered. What was that? Why did he get so mad? Why did Lance not let her cover for him?! Why was this happening? She looked at Lance seeing him rub his shoulder where Shiro had pushed. He took his eyes off the door and looked at Pidge.

“You cool?” He asked with a smile, “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“W-why didn’t you let me cover for you?”

“Cause I’m not ashamed of what happened last night.” Lance’s face frowned a little, “We did nothing wrong… Unless… Did-Did I cross a line?”

Pidge felt her face flush. No… He didn’t, last night was sweet and innocent and she loved it… Even if he didn’t mean anything by it… She loved it.

“No… No, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable? In anyway? Be honest with me.”

“No, Lance… You didn’t.”

“Okay…” Lance looked back at the door sucking his teeth, “I better go before I piss him off more.”

Lance walked over to her lightly grabbing her cheek and kissing her temple.

“Don’t worry too much about this.” He whispered before walking out.

With him leaving her like that… How could she not worry?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to follow me on tumblr or twitter for sneak peeks.


	3. One movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should... Should I post two? Should I post two chapters?!?!?

Pidge turned her head to the clock, 9. Only an hour had passed. She still couldn’t process everything. It happened so fast… And out of nowhere. She brought her hands to her face and groaned. Why was this happening? Just when she thought life was simple. She only had a few things on her 'to do’ list a couple of days ago. 1. Save her family 2. Save the universe 3. Learn about new tech. Simple! Easy! Things she could handle. Now she had to add a number 4 and 5 to that list. 4. What, the crow, was going on with Lance 5. What, the crow, was going on with her.

She would have just stayed in bed all day, avoid any confrontation. Pidge knew even that plan was risky with Allura’s mandatory 1-3 training sessions. It was breakfast time anyways. Keith would be in the kitchen already, he was an early riser. Her stomach demanded she get up to eat. Groaning she lifted herself out of bed and got dressed in her voltron suit. She knew she would have to warm up before training and she didn’t feel like changing a second time that day.

Reaching the dinning room she saw Keith eating what looked to be a Hunk concoction.

“Morning, Pidge. You’re later than normal.”

“Ha, yeah, weird night.” She laughed.

Walking to the kitchen Hunk blocked her way with 3 plates in hand.

“Oh! There you are!” Hunk smiled handing one of the plates to her. “All yours.”

“Thank you, Hunk.”

“No problem.” He said placing his two plates down.

“Where is Coran and Allura?” Pidge looked around.

“Allura is resting…” Hunk mumbled. “Pretty sure there is no training today.

Pidge looked from Hunk to Keith, both were suppressing their smiles.

“What happened last night?”

“GET THIS!” Keith slapped his hands on the table before scooting closer to her as she sat next to him.

“So Hunk and I were building a card tower! We found more cards and then Allura bust in with Shiro and Coran in tail! Apparently she was losing the bets and she challenged Shiro to who could knock down the card tower, right?! So anyways! She bust in and Coran and Shiro are holding her back and fighting her every step of the way. Hunk and I tried to hold her back too. After 5 minutes she got loose and knocked over the cards. And…”

“SHE STARTED CRYING, PIDGE!” Hunk finally jumped in. “Like sobbing! She was saying sorry then she started to build it for us again-”

“She was terrible at it.”

“Awful! But she wouldn’t stop!”

“We ended up leaving after Coran told us to give up. But, Pidge! We went back in this morning and-”

“SHE WAS STILL THERE!” Hunk smacked his face then leaned on the table. “She was still trying to build the tower!”

“It was insane! She had a bunch of little houses but once she got past like 5 levels on her tower… It would collapse!”

“Did… She not sleep at all?” Pidge asked.

“That’s what we asked her!” Hunk pointed the direction the movie room was, “Coran was passed out on the couch and Allura was still going!”

“When we walked in it was like she finally snapped out of it and she just knocked out right there!”

“She fell asleep, sitting on her knees surrounded by her card town.” Hunk gave a small laugh. “It was so cute.”

“Coran had to carry her to bed.” Keith began to laugh.

“So I got suited up for nothing?” Pidge pouted.

She could have used the distraction from this whole mess.

“I can still train with you, Pidge.” Keith smiled lightly nudging her shoulder.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, Did Shiro come to your room looking for Lance too?” Hunk asked with his mouth full.

“He came to mine.” Kieth groaned stealing a strip of the makeshift bacon from Pidge’s plate. “I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Hey!” Pidge snatched the strip back with her hand.

“Aw, come on! You never eat all your food anyways!”

“You can have it AFTER I am done then!” Pidge grumbled biting into the bacon.

“What about you, Pidge?” Hunk asked.

“Huh? What about me?”

“Did Shiro come looking for Lance in your room?”

“Uhh…”

Pidge felt her face go hot. What was she suppose to say? She couldn’t just tell them could she? No, of course not that would embarrass Lance more than it already had! He sure didn’t seem embarrassed though… Was she the only one embarrassed-

“KEITH!” Pidge smacked his hand as it reached for her plate again, “You’re just as bad as Hunk and Lance!”

The door slid open revealing Shiro and Lance. Shiro didn’t have his usual smile on but Lance had his same goofy grin.

“Morning, ya’ll? What do we got for grub?” Lance clapped his hands together rubbing them.

“We were just talking about you.” Keith successfully grabbed the bacon he was after, stuffing it in his mouth before Pidge could stop him again.

“KEITH! You turd!” Pidge grabbed his cheeks pulling them. “You will not enjoy your stolen bacon!”

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Keith laughed making her pinch harder.

“Enough, you two!” Shiro spoke walking to the kitchen.

Pidge release Keiths cheeks in time to see him cock an eyebrow in Lance’s direction.

“What?”

“Watch yourself, mullet.” Lance growled following Shiro.

Pidge felt her cheeks tingle as Keith shrugged to Hunk.

“What did I do?”

“Idunno.” Hunk shrugged eating.

Pidge focused on eating as Shiro and Lance came back in with their food. She didn’t look up but heard Shiro silently tell Lance where to sit. She couldn’t look up. Couldn’t do it. All too confusing. Was it really only confusing to her? She took a sip of water from her water pouch, daring to glance up across the table. Shiro sat directly in front of her glaring at his food as he sat down. Lance looked over at her, from where he was sitting across from Keith, giving her a smile. She felt herself choke a little and she gave a slight cough.

“So where were you this morning?” Keith asked with a smirk.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Lance leaned forward with a smug smile.

“Not, now… I am in no mood to deal with your bickering.” Shiro glared at Keith and Lance.

“Way to piss him off, Lance.” Keith whispered.

Pidge could just barely hear Lance’s retort, “Back off, pretty boy.”

“Where is Allura and Coran?” Shiro asked.

As Hunk retold the story to Shiro, Pidge took a deep breath. She really didn’t want to deal with this. But she had too, they were a team. She couldn’t let her confusion hurt the team dynamic. She’d have to talk to Shiro about why he was mad and she’d have to push aside any feeling she had for Lance… For the team. Something lightly hit her foot from under the table… From Lance's direction. She looked up at him to see him mouth if she was ok…

She wasn’t… What did last night mean? What did this morning mean? She took a breath before even trying to think of something to say when she saw something in the corner of her eye. Keith was reaching with a fork over to her plate with a quick movement she pinned his fork on the table with her own.

“4th strike, Keith.”

“You’re quick.” Keith said trying to pull his fork back.

Pidge glanced up at Lance seeing him glare at Keith harder than usual. The two had been getting along a lot better recently. So why was he glaring?

“Pidge. Wanna go train?” Lance suddenly asked not taking his eyes of Keith.

“Uh… Sure, Keith and I were plan-” Pidge finched as Lance’s face hardened.

“You know what?!” Shiro slammed his fist on the table cutting Hunk’s story off. “Pidge, get up, we need to talk.”

“What?”  Pidge croaked as Shiro stood up walking around the table grabbing her arm.

It was a soft yet firm grip, he wasn’t going to hurt her but no was not an option, that was clear. She let herself be pulled up and lead away from the table.

“Shiro, man, what the-” Lance shot up from his seat.

“Lance! Sit! And I swear if you come after us I am sending you into the training desk without your bayard.”

Pidge bit her lip as she watched Lance slowly sit back down. This was all her fault wasn’t it? Shiro let her arm go after they left the dining room and he lead her to her hangar. He looked up and down the hallway before closing the hangar door.

“How long has this been going on?” Shiro folded his arms.

“What?!”

“And don’t bother lying to me.”

“How long has what been going on?!”

“You and Lance, Pidge.”

Pidge pursed her lips taking a deep breath, “Nothing is going on with us.”

“That’s a lie.”

“No! It’s not!” Pidge dragged her hands down her face, “I don’t know what happened last night, it was an anomaly, okay? He has been acting weird since he found out I was a girl and even weirder since he talk to me to make sure I wasn’t offended being called Pidge.”

“Pidge…”

“Like, we’ve been hanging out and training together more and I don’t know what’s going on, Shiro! Then last night happened and I was baffled, like, I was for sure it was the tesferra talking.”

“Okay, Pidge.”

“But then this morning he was still acting the same but I was pretty sure it was still the tesferra cause Allura was still feeling the effects this morning.”

“Pidge, you can stop.”

“But he was still kinda acting like that at breakfast when Keith was being dumb and I-I… I don’t…”

She let her hands fall and took deep breaths from her rambling. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she looked up at Shiro.

“I don’t know what’s going on…”

Shiro pulled her into a hug and pet her hair as she let herself cry. She didn’t know why she was crying. This was such a stupid thing to cry about. She couldn’t stop though, it hurt not knowing. She shook her head as Shiro hushed her and rubbed her back. Even this confused her, why wasn’t she feeling like she did last night, with Shiro now. He held her like Lance did, he was even showing her affection like Lance did but it was different. Why was it different? Why didn’t this hurt her?

It wasn’t that Lance hurt her it was… Just the idea that it didn’t mean anything that hurt her. Was that it? She knew Shiro cared about her, she knew this meant he cared. But was did last night mean?

“I’m sorry, Pidge.” Shiro whispered.

“You didn’t do anything.” Pidge pushed away wiping her tears.

“No, but me reacting the way I did probably didn’t help.”

Pidge looked to the ground with Shiro’s hands still on her shoulder.

“I was just worried. Once I figured out who you were, I promised I would protect you; for your father and your brother. When I saw Lance in your room… I freaked out.”

Shiro stopped letting Pidge process what he said. What was she suppose to do with this information? What did he think was… Oh…. Oh, no…

“Nothing happened!”

“Yeah, I see that now.” Shiro laughed.

“Lance likes Allura anyways, I am just like… a… sister to him…”

Pidge looked up at Shiro for confirmation. He gave her an unsure smile and shrugged.

“I wouldn’t be so sure.”

“You’re not helping…”

“Have you asked him?” Shiro raised his hand in surrender as she folded her arms.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because it’s important to you?”

“No, it’s not.” Pidge turned away from him with a huff.

She didn’t need that in her life. Boys were nothing but drama when you were attracted to them, or they were attracted to you. That’s why she didn’t mess with those feelings, she threw those away…

“Pidge, you do what you have to, but I have just one request.”

“What’s that?”

“Don’t let him do anything that makes you uncomfortable… And don’t do anything to make him uncomfortable. Just… Respect each other.”

“Um… Sure, Shiro.”

“Okay… Let’s go train with the boys a little and just take a breather today. Sound good?”

“Yeah.”

“I am still mad at Lance though. I just don’t want you to think it’s your fault.”

Pidge pursed her lips. Why was Shiro so good at knowing exactly what was in her head. It wasn’t fair.

Pidge walked with him back to the dining room in silence. It would be nice just to train and get these thought out of her head. With a deep sigh, she looked up at Shiro who gave her a smile before opening the door. It took a second for Pidge to understand what she was seeing… Hunk was in between Lance and Keith, holding them in a headlock. Lance and Keith were covered in food and still bickering when Hunk looked up from the fight. Hunk let the two boys go and they fell to the ground.

“THANK CROW, YOUR BACK!” Hunk shouted lifting his hands up.

“What happened?” Shiro demanded helping Keith and Lance up.

“They’re idiots…” Pidge groaned.

Lance looked at Pidge then back to Keith before shrugging Shiro off and walking to Hunk.

“We training or what?” Keith asked.

“Yes, we’re training. Training deck all of you.” Shiro looked at Hunk and Lance accusingly.

“But I was training with you all morning.” Lance complained.

“YOU were also late.” Shiro huffed walking back to the door. “Let’s go! Hunk, Keith, go suit up.”

* * *

 

Pidge screamed under the water in the tub. Training was awful. Lance refused to work with Keith. Anytime she was going to get hit, he would jump in front of her and get shocked by her bayard. Shiro and Keith kept getting left wide open for attack and she just couldn’t get a hit in. She ended up attacking Lance in the middle of a battle purposefully to get him out of the way. Then accidentally breaking the one gladiators legs off.

Once Lance came to, he tried to apologize but she stormed out and to the baths. Why was he acting so weird?! Allura’s bath crystal wasn’t even helping. Sighing she got out and dried off. She promised Hunk she’d watch another Altean horror movie with him. She couldn’t back out now. Once in the hallway she saw Keith with his arms folded talking with someone. Curiosity got the better of her and she walked over.

“What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.” She could hear Lance’s voice.

“Dude, seriously?”

“Alright, look I am sorry, can you get out of my way now, man?”

Lance pushed Keith aside, but Keith put his hand to his shoulder.

“No. What did I do wrong?” Keith glared at Lance.

Lance sucked his teeth and let his head lull back. “Man… Look you didn’t do anything… I am really, REALLY sorry, bro, I am just being…”

He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Pidge.

“Hey, Pidge, just the genius I was looking for. Our other local genius is looking for you.” He strolled next to her draping his arm around her shoulder. She wrinkled her nose, she was still mad at him for messing up her training. But it was movie time.

“Oh, Yeah I was just heading to the movie room.” Pidge glanced at his hand that stayed on her shoulder.

Keith gave them a short wave before walking away, “Alright peace, movie buffs.”

“You’re not coming, Keith?” Pidge asked feeling Lance’s grip slightly tighten before his hand fell away from her shoulder.

“After the last movie you made me sit through? I don’t trust you guys.”

“Hey! ‘Rolling’ is a classic! And ‘Marco TnT’ is a close second.” Lance pointed accusingly at Keith.

“Dude, your taste in movies, is awful.” Keith shook his head.

“Well, we are watching an Altean horror movie today.” Pidge half smiled. “They are just as bad as Earth horror.”

“Oooh… I am not big on horror…” Keith stuffed his hands in his pockets, “I like action, and mystery films.”

“Maybe we can watch something like that after Hunks pick?” Pidge shrugged. “I have a lot of movies on my laptop.”

She could hear Lance suck his teeth and his foot begin to tap. What was he getting so huffy about?

“Well… Sure. I have been training a lot. A break would be welcomed.” Keith turned to where the movie room was. “But I swear if it’s a ghost story I am going to scream.”

Pidge followed Keith looking over her shoulder at Lance who hadn’t moved.

“What are you doing?” Pidge nodded to where Keith was walking, “Let’s go.”

He blew a light raspberry before starting to walk with her.

“He screamed during ‘Rolling’ there is no way he is going to make it through this.” Lance grumbled.

“Oh, come on Lance,” Pidge whispered, “Him and Hunk in the same room reacting to the same jump scares… Just picture it.”

A smile spread across his face as he looked down to Pidge, “Tell me you brought a camera in that tech bag from earth.”

“Way ahead of you.” Pidge pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Pidge sat in her normal spot on by the armrest and Lance between her and Keith. Hunk was on his end… Keith wasn’t lying when he said he’d screamed, it was hard for her and Lance to control their laughter long enough for her to get a good video of the two boys. Hunk was normally quiet but with Keith screaming he found himself screaming at well.

Pidge couldn’t stop herself from snorting in laughter, her phone was shaking because of it. They were only 20 minutes in and every shadow on the screen made Keith flinch.

“Shh, Pidge,” Lance whispered grabbing the phone from her and propping it on his leg so he could just tap the screen to record the two. “Act casual”

“I didn’t think it’d be this bad!” She leaned up whispering as another scream came from Keith.

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIS FACE?!”

Pidge looked at the screen and covered her mouth to stop the laughter. It was a cheesy make-up of a dangling eye and a burnt face. Who ever the director was knew to at least cover up the bad effects with poor lighting.

“It looks so real!” Hunk moaned covering his face.

Pidge almost jumped out of her skin when Lance put his arm around her shoulder. Her laughter slowly died as she looked at Lance’s arm dangle in front of her chest. Why was he doing this? She looked up at him seeing him still snickering at Keith and Hunk. She felt her chest swell. She didn’t want this to stop. Carefully, she leaned back onto the cushion and let his arm pull her in closer.

What was this? Why was this so different from Shiro consoling her? She couldn’t think with how warm she was, Lance shifted closer to her picking up his drink and sipping as he kept watching. Pidge couldn’t help but to stare. Did he know he did this to her? Did he not feel the same kind of things she did? He finally looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

“Everything, alright?”

“What? Yes, it’s fine.” Pidge shook her head and looked back at the movie.

This was ok… This was… Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter and Tumblr for updates.  
> Badwhalenikki


	4. One fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am weak... One one chapter next week. JUST ONE!... Someone needs to hold me to this...

Pidge laid on her stomach looking at her communicator. It was unusually quiet for tomorrow being a relax day. Keith had been messaging about movies they should watch tomorrow and trying to find a way to talk Shiro into watching. Hunk was probably already asleep, he was pretty sore from training. But Lance was normally sending her poorly made memes by now.

Things were still weird and unclear but she had gotten use to the weirdness, welcomed it. Lance would come and talk to her more often and listen to her ramble about her tech. She would enjoy his stories about him trying out new moves in Blue and stories about his family. She was still very cautious about him touching her stuff but she would let him mess around on her laptop… With supervision. He had found a old file of memes that, once he knew existed, he refused to stop asking Pidge to send them to him.

She did… And he had been bombard her with edits he made about their group. Pidge would never admit to Lance that some actually made her laugh. But there was nothing tonight. Pidge pouted activating her communicator to check for messages again, nothing. She looked to the clock and saw 10:30. With a groan she rolled onto her back and glared at the ceiling. She could pull an allnighter and try to finish her range fluctuator.  Earth was still too far for her to even get close but Hunk’s new design for the transmitter should atleast get them a couple hundred thousand light years away… That was an optimistic guess though. At the very least it would let them scan Galra chatter. She felt the need to work on it… But she also just wanted to curl up and sleep.

There was a light knock on her door. Which she took as a sign she was just going to sleep tonight. Swinging her legs over her bed she walked to the door. It could really only be Shiro, making sure she got sleep tonight.  She pushed the button and sighed rubbing her face.

“I swear you're not my dad you don't have to tell me to go to bed.”

“Why would I tell you that?” Lance's voice shocked her.

“Lance! I'm sorry, I thought it was, Shiro…”

“Lame, can I come in?”

“Uh, sure?” Pidge stepped out of the way to let him through. “What's up?”

“I saw 'Marco TnT’ on your laptop and 'The Cool Guy’. We are watching those.”

Lance plopped down on her bean bag grabbing her laptop from home.

“Who said you had laptop rights?!” Pidge walked over attempting to grab the laptop.

Lance put his hand on her face and pushed her away as he entered her password. “We can just watch that tomorrow Hunk and Keith are already asleep.” She mumbled against his hand.

“Pffft, I don't want to watch it with those tools. They don't appreciate true art… What's your password again? 'commanderholt1’ or is it 'greenlionftw’?”

“'commanderholt1’. Vowels are numbers. And could you just… ugh.” Pidge struggled against his arm reaching for her laptop. “Let me do it!”

“I washed my hands I don't have dirty fingers.”

“When did you wash your hands?”

“During my shower.”

“Lance! I swear to crow, if you leave grease stains on my keyboard!”

“I'm not! Jeez, fine! You set up, I'll go get snacks.” Lance put the laptop down.

“Wait… We’re not going to the movie room?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Cause it's close to Keith's room and I want to watch in peace without him coming in to spoil my mood.”

“You're such a child. And sit back down, I'm getting the snacks, I don't trust you.”

“What? Why?”

“Last time you got snacks you brought nothing but tesferras.”

“That was an amazing movie night.”

“Hunk nearly punched the TV!”

“I rest my case.”

Pidge rolled her eyes and walked out of her room, leaving Lance to find the movies he wanted. She tiptoed into the kitchen careful not to make too much noise. Coran and Hunk seemed to be able to sense if someone was in their territory. She grabbed enough for them for the duration of the two movies. Even though, with Lance's attention span, he'd probably only last through one movie. Carrying everything in her arms she walked back to her room. She passed by Hunks room quietly but still heard him open the door.

“Pidge?”

“Oh. Hey, Hunk~.” Pidge turned around smiling.

She did her best to hold her snacks together and felt her face go hot when Hunk looked her over.

“What are you doing up… with all those snacks?”

“Well…” Pidge cleared her throat.

She wasn’t sure what to say, she was suddenly feeling self conscious again. It was so dumb to her, she had no reason to feel like this.

“I was going to watch a movie.” She nodded.

“But movie night is tomorrow.” Hunk yawned taking a box of Altean candy off the top of her pile.

“Yeah, but Lance wanted to watch his movies.” Pidge mumbled looking to the floor.

Why was she so nervous telling Hunk? Nothing was going on.

“Ugh… You poor thing.” Hunk groaned opening the box. “Welp, I am going back to bed, now that you delivered what I got up to get.”

Hunk walked back in his room closing the door.

“A thank you would have been nice!” Pidge groaned turning on her heel.

Making it to her room, she elbowed the button walking in dumping the snacks on the floor next to Lance. Lance let the laptop rest on his lap as he lifted his hands and cheered.

“Woooh! Party!” Lance leaned over grabbing a water packet.

Pidge sat on the floor next to the pile. She was digging in the pile but she could feel his stare. She looked up at Lance as he glared at her.

“What are you doing?” His eyes narrowed.

“... Grabbing a bag of chips…”

“No, I meant what are you doing over there?”

Pidge looked at her legs then to her right at the bed, finally she turned around to the door. Where was here? What was wrong with here? She finally looked back at Lance shaking her head in confusion.

“Come here.” Lance pat the space in front of him on the beanbag.

“What?”

“Dude, just come here.”

“I am not sitting on your lap…”

“Pidge. Your laptop is too small for you to be over there and enjoy the movie.”

“Who said I was going to enjoy it.”

“Would you just come here? I don’t bite!”

“I think you’re lying. Did you get your rabies shot? I want to see paperwork.”

Lance placed the laptop on the floor and used both hands to pat the beanbag. Taking a deep breath she crawled over and sat on the floor in front of the beanbag. Lance gave a loud groan that made Pidge smirk. His arms appeared under hers and wrapped around her waist.

“Why do you have to make things so difficult?” Lance grunted pulling her on the beanbag.

“Why are you so persistent?”

“What can I say, Pidge.” One arm stayed locked onto her as the other reached for the laptop. “It’s one of my best qualities.”

“‘Best’.” Pidge mocked making air quotes.

“Oh, shut up.”

Lance rested his chin on her shoulder as he pulled up the movie file. As he was scrolling she felt the same tingle in her chest she had been getting when she was around him. It had gotten better about not making her feel like curling up and stopping time but it was still there. She has also gotten better at not thinking too much about Lance’s actions. Even though… this was the closest they had been since the night he stayed in her room.

She didn’t want to assume the obvious… That he liked her… It just didn’t make sense to her. Lance liked pretty girls like Allura, Nyma and that one woman from the academy. He might of liked her before she switched out Katie for Pidge… But now she was Pidge. Sure Katie was still her too, she missed her long hair and dresses. Crow, did she miss her contacts. Even still Pidge and Katie were the same person… And that person was her. Pidge sighed as Lance pulled up the folder for the movie. It didn’t matter that Katie and Pidge were the same. Lance only saw Pidge and Pidge wasn’t his type.

“By the way.” Lance spoke breaking her thoughts. “Why is there a folder named ‘Keith’?”

Pidge laughed lightly elbowing him. “Don’t act like you didn’t see yours or Hunk’s, you big baby. It’s movies I think you guys should watch, if you haven’t already.”

“Ok yeah… But why was his filled with Rom/coms?”

“You snooped?!” Pidge turned smacking his arm.

“So what if I did?” Lance mumbled into her shoulder tickling her.

Suppressing her reaction she pursed her lips, “Lance, that was for him!”

Lance kept his mouth on her shoulder as he looked at her. Pidge felt her face heat up as she looked away sighing.

“Don’t tell him you know.”

“I know what?” Lance asked sitting up.

“That he likes Rom/coms.”

Lance began laughing and press his forehead on the back of her neck.

“You gotta be kidding.”

“No, I’m not, that’s why he didn’t want you to know, cause you’d tease him. What’d you think I meant?”

“Man, I don’t know! I just didn’t expect him to be a sap!”

“Lance, don’t be a jerk. This is exactly what he didn’t want to happen.”

“Aw, Pidge, don’t worry I won’t tease… Much…”

“Ugh!”

Lance continued laughing while Pidge used the track pad and hoovered over the movies.

“Which one?”

“Man, give me a second to recover, Pidge.”

“You don’t deserve it. So ‘Marco TnT’ or ‘The Cool Guy’.”

“I don’t know.” Lance took a deep breath, “I have never seen ‘The Cool Guy’ I just heard it was good.”

“Ok, so we’ll watch that first, and if you don’t like it we can cut it short and watch ‘Marco TnT’.”

It was difficult to reach for her snacks and drink during the movie. Lance kept her in his hug through the whole thing. Pidge would force herself to take a deep breath every now and then. There was no need to get worked up over this. It was fine, nothing was wrong with this. Her thoughts drifted back to Hunk and their interaction in the hallway. Why was he so ok with her watching a movie with Lance without him? Pidge focused on the movie as the sickly balding guys looked into the camera.

“Ya’ gotta give dem da CRAZY EYES, boy! Dat’s how you assert dominance!”

The camera did a slow 180 pan to a young black man with his face twisted in concern. After a few seconds the young man attempted to mimic the old man's ‘crazy eyes’ face.

“NAH, BOY! You got it all wrong!” the old man's voice came from off screen.

A hand appeared to reach behind the boy, smacking him in the back of his head. It caused his face to mimic the old man’s almost exactly.

“THERE YOU ARE!”

Lance began laughing hard, he squeezed his water pack spraying it on his own face… Which was on top of Pidge… A waterfall landed on her before Lance laid back howling in laughter.

“I am glad you think this is funny.” Pidge groaned reaching for a napkin.

She could safely assume that this was one of the reasons Hunk was ok with them watching a movie without him. Lance had his hand over his face still laughing as Pidge threw a napkin on him. He would apologize in between breathing and laughing. He tried to pull himself up by grabbing Pidge’s arm.

“No you don’t, you’re a freaking mess, clean yourself.”

“I’m-I’m sorry, hahahaha!” Lance let himself drop back. “Pause it for me?”

“No, way.” She turned away from him shaking her hair out of any water he dripped on her.

She heard a click and the sound of the movie stopped. He didn’t… Pidge turned to see some water on her trackpad. She glared at Lance as he rubbed his face with the napkin she gave him. He just touched her laptop with… WET HANDS!

“You clean that… Now…”

“What?” He looked at her confused.

“The water on my track pad!”

“Why are you freaking out about it?”

“Lance!”

He used the sleeve of his pyjamas to wipe the track.

“You’re ridiculous.” He laughed.

“I am not, there is a reason my stuff last forever!” Pidge huffed pushing him aside to examine his clean up. “Your computer rights have been revoked!”

“You can’t just take away computer rights mid movie!” Lance whined his hair still dripping on her shoulder.

“Why are you still wet?! Do you not know how to dry off?” Pidge pushed his face away from her.

“Alright, you know what?!” Lance groaned grabbing her, he pressed his wet hair against her neck.

A chill ran up Pidge’s spine and a small squeak began to turn into a scream.

“LANCE! GET OFF!”

“NO! YOU SUFFER UNTIL YOU GIVE ME COMPUTER PRIVILEGES AGAIN!”

“THIS IS WORKING TO GET YOU THROWN OUT OF MY ROOM!”

Pidge struggled against his hold, pushing away from him. He kept a tight hold of her and keep rubbing his hair against her. It was ridiculous! She couldn't get away from him.

“I wouldn't fight me too much your laptop is right there.” Lance laughed when she groaned.

“If you let me go, I’ll give you the tesferra I stashed.”

Lance stopped quickly cupping her face bring her inches from his face.

“Where is it?”

“Behave and I might give it to you.” Pidge smiled smugly.

“You said-”

“I said if you let me go… You haven’t let me go.”

“You’re playing dirty.”

“I think you're just mad I can bribe you with a special brownie.”

Lance let her cheeks go holding up his hands in surrender.

“You win.”

“Oh, I always win.” Pidge stood up walking to the wall with the drawers.

She pushed one of the drawers in letting it roll out, pulling out a towel and drying where Lance had attacked her with his wet hair. She threw it at him when she was done. He obeyed with no fight and dried himself off properly. She pushed the button to her door and laughed at the towel flying off as Lance snapped his head to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To get you a tesferra.”

“I thought you said you had one.” Lance glared.

She mimicked Lances finger guns and crooked smile giving him a wink, “I lied!”

She enjoyed every nanosecond of his shocked face as she walked away from the closing door.

* * *

 

Shiro had been killing him the past few weeks. No matter how many times he told him nothing happened, Shiro would find a way to make his training worse. Lance wanted to know what he did wrong but at the same time… He didn’t care… If Shiro wasn’t going to tell him what he did wrong, he was going to get the Lance treatment. Nothing but spite and sarcasm. So far it had only proved to piss Shiro of more, but Lance couldn’t say that it wasn’t fun. That was, until Shiro thought up this LOVELY punishment. No bayard, a gladiator and 2 droids.

“Aw, come on, Shiro. And here I thought we were finally getting past it.”

“Far from it, Lance.” Shiro spoke over the speakers.

He could see Shiro reaching for the start button when a genius thought struck.

“Woah! Woah! Wait! I’ll make a bet with you.” Lance shouted.

“I’m listening.”

“I pass this beat down… I get to make your next test.”

“Don’t get cocky, Lance.”

Lance laughed brushing his shoulders off with a smug grin, “Well, I don’t like to bra-UGH!”

Lance was sent back by the gladiators hit, he didn’t have much time to recover as the droids flew in after him.

“Not starting out great.” Shiro spoke smugly over the speakers.

He ran juking the beams from the droids while tucking and rolling under the gladiator’s strike. The gladiator used the momentum of the bounce back to throw another strike. Lance slide to the left, letting out a whoop of joy, as the pole crushed one of the droids. His victory was short lived as the second droid slammed into his ribs. The blow sent him on to his back.

“WHEN DID DROIDS START DOING THA-” Lances stopped himself rolling out of the way of the gladiator's stab.

Lance spun on his back wrapping his leg around the pole pulling it towards him throwing the gladiator off its balance. It was risky but Lance was done playing this game with Shiro. The droid began charging, grunting Lance released the pole throwing his legs past his head rolling out of the range of the shot. Using his hands to help, he fully push his weight over his head. Once his feet hit the ground and his body straighten out he dove for the pole again.

The gladiator just barely recovered when Lance grabbed the pole. With a quick twist of the pole his looked over his shoulder, the droid was recharging. Smirking he slid around the gladiator, hands still firmly on the pole. He got his arm over it’s head and jammed the pole onto it’s neck. The droid landed a shot onto the chest plate shutting the gladiator down. Lance pouted his lips as gladiator collapsed, he smirked and twirled the pole a little wiggling his eyebrows at the last droid.

“I dare you.” Lance smiled bigger at his own comment.

The droid began to charge and Lance swung the pole like a baseball bat making contact sending the droid against the wall.

“Ooooo~, Foul ball!”

Lance spun the pole around smiling up at the control room.

“How was that, Shiro? Do I win?”

Lance saw Shiro’s silhouette walk away from the window. With a grimace Lance kept spinning the pole. When was Shiro going to chew him out? Lance had been getting nothing but these unfair trainings. And for what? Cuddling with Pidge… He wasn’t about to let these daily punishments effect him. Pidge promised last night that they would hang out before movie night. Nothing could spoiled his mood right now. Lance lost focus hitting himself in the back of the leg with the pole.

“Agh! Quiznack! That hurt!” Lance dropped the pole rubbing his calf.

Once the pain subsided he began walking to the training deck door. It was almost 9. Breakfast would be ready, if he left now he could get there before Keith got to sit next to Pidge again. Shiro opened the door and stood with his arms folded.

“Hey~ Come to tell me how awesome I was in person?”

Shiro continued to glare at him. Lance could play this game, many people before Shiro had tried to break him with this kind of stuff. None successed. It was a little disappointing though that his idol, of all people, was doing this to him too.

“I don’t know if you can even take yourself seriously.” Shiro glared.

“Excuse me?” Lance stopped in his tracks.

“What are you doing puruseing Pidge?”

“Why is it any of your business? Last I checked, you had no control over who I can like.”

“Pidge is my responsibility.”

“Oh? Is she? Since when? Since you found out your crew was her family?”

“Exactly then.”

“You are NOT her father.”

“Right now, I am the closest thing she’s got to her father.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to work me like a dog.”

“I haven’t even gotten close to drilling you as hard as I should.”

Lance stepped up to Shiro glaring at him. Lance told himself he wouldn’t let Shiro rile him up but there he was, in Shiro’s face… Daring him.

“I don’t care what you say. I don’t care what you throw at me. You’re not going to stop me from trying with Pidge.”

“How long is that going to last?” Shiro leaned closer.

The words clamped down on Lance’s chest like a vice. He didn’t mean to throw the punch, but it happened. He stopped short of Shiro’s chest once he regained control of himself. He could feel his eye and lips twitching as he attempted to unclench his fist. His chest felt like it was going to collapse in on itself. He pushed himself to stand up straight and looked Shiro in the eye. Lance could honestly say he had never been more mad at himself for something.

Shiro’s words bore into him, and Shiro knew they did. Lance felt himself being to shake in the anger. He took a deep breath and focused on what his sister use to tell him. He needed to get the anger and separate it from himself. Recognize what the anger was doing to him. It was hard to breath, he wasn’t thinking clear, he could already feel his body aching. He didn’t like that… That needed to go. With a second breath his hand unclenched.

“What is your problem with me?” Lance let himself relax himself.

This wasn’t worth Lance fighting Shiro, it would only hurt the team. And while he hated to admit it, Pidge cared about Shiro, if Lance hurt him he’d lose any respect she had for him.

“You're a good kid, Lance. But I have seen how you get with girls. I don't want that for Pidge.”

He could feel it bubbling up again, the rage. What did Shiro know?! Sure he was a flirt. Yeah, he acted dumb around pretty girls. Really dumb… Crow… He was starting to see Shiro’s point. If the way he acted with those girls was any indication of how he'd treat Pidge… He would be suspicious too.

It wasn't that Pidge was different from the other girls he fell for. She was but that wasn't it… He got to know her as a person first before any feelings came into play. He was convinced by her guy act. It was pretty confusing how he came to develop feelings for her. Any justification for his feelings sounded stupid when he really thought about it.

“It's… hard to explain… I can't just say she is different cause… Well… That would mean that I was purposefully trying to… Man, I don't even know what I'm trying to say.”

He looked to Shiro and felt some sort of relief. His expression had softened and his posture relaxed. Lance took off his helmet slicking back his hair.

“It sucks when I know that, yeah, I see a pretty face and I go dumb. But it's not… that simple? It's not like I saw Allura and was like 'Yeah, I'm going to flirt with her and get with her without trying to get to know her.’ I mean I'm not that shallow… But I sure look like a regular hairy dirty donkey.”

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder gripping it tight.

“You know… I never thought you could be that self reflective.”

“Dude, I already almost punched you once. What, the crow, are you trying to do?”

Shiro laughed shaking Lance's shoulder.

“I know, I have been hard on you but I was worried man… Not just about, Pidge.”

Lance cocked an eyebrow at Shiro.

“You are human. No one is going to blame you for your flirtatious tendencies. I just wanted to make sure you were serious about this…”

“Man… That's not making me feel any better.”

“It's not important what I say, Lance. What's important is how you think and how you feel.”

“You had me beaten up for weeks to make me have a personal revelation?”

“Nah… I was just pissed I found you sleeping with Pidge. This talk was a bonus.” Shiro slapped his back before sticking his robotic arm up to his neck. “If she comes crying to me because you hurt her… You're going to wish you became a cargo pilot.”

Lance gulped as Shiro walked out the training deck. Lance was still in deep dung with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr and twitter for updates.  
> Badwhalenikki


	5. One transmitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Releasing this one early cause I love you!

Shiro’s words still ricocheted around his head. Lance huffed messing with the green goo on his plate. Why’d he have to make him think so hard? He glanced at Pidge next to him and saw her smiling while listening to Keith’s story. Lance gave a small smile and the cogs in his head started turning again. Pidge didn’t make him his normal giddy or stupidly flirty, but she made him a different kind of those things. When he saw her he didn’t get flustered or stupid… But when she talked to him about her tech he could feel himself get giddy. He wasn’t flirty with his words… But he couldn’t say that he could keep himself away from her for longer than a night.

When she would let him hold her it he wouldn’t get nervous… He would feel at home… There would be the small bit of nervousness but he would always be too busy enjoying the moment to act stupid because of it. Pidge’s eyes lit up at something Keith said, he loved seeing that. But what, the crow, was Keith saying that made her so excited? Lance glared at Keith as he tuned into the conversation.

“-aster I go the more it adjust for me.” Keith smiled resting his chin on his fist.

“What?! Have you told Hunk?!” Pidge leaned forward a little.

“I only just discovered it.” Keith laughed.

Pidge sat back and brought her hand to her mouth losing herself in thought.

“Allura did say the lions were all different in more ways than one. It would make sense that yours, being the fastest, would have some sort of fixed rotation cockpit. But that seems like such a silly thing to have in only one lion when it’s so useful.”

Keith laughed, “You should come with me next time, I’ll show you it.”

AND THAT WAS ENOUGH! No more Pidge for Keith, he wasn’t allowed to be competition. Lance reached across Pidge’s lap grabbing the side of her chair and pulling her closer to him. Once the chairs clacked together Lance went back to his food. He knew he was being petty. He was always petty when it came to Keith. If there was one thing he didn’t want to compete for with him, it was Pidge. She didn’t deserve that mess. Lance glanced up at Keith, taking a bite of food as he did. Keith looked from Lance to Pidge then shook his head. Keith continued to talk as Shiro and Hunk walked out of the kitchen.

“We should ask Allura.” Keith looked to Hunk as he came to the table.

“Ask her what?” Hunk’s mouth was full.

“About, Keith’s fixed rotation cockpit.” Pidge said.

“WHAT?!” Hunk slammed his plate down. “When did you find this out?!”

“Last night when I took Red out.” Keith smiled as Hunk began to immediately began to question him.

“What are you doing?” Lance could just barely hear Pidge whisper.

“Mmh? I’m eating.” He glanced at he seeing her cheeks red.

“You know what I mean, Lance.”

He could feel the smile start to spread on his face, “Are you embarrassed by me?”

“You embarrass yourself on a daily basis. There is a lot to be embarrassed about.”

Lance let out a laugh as she turned away from him trying to turn her focus to Hunk and Keith. Before he spoke again he gave a quick look at Shiro making sure he wasn’t on the receiving end of a death stare. He leaned in closer to Pidge to whisper.

“For someone who is embarrassed by me you haven’t moved away yet.”

“I have learned that resistance is futile. If I move this chair I wouldn’t doubt you’d try to sit on me.”

“That is an excellent idea!”

“You act on that idea and I will end you.” Pidge glared at him.

“For my final request I would like to die after I eat.”

“No promises.”

He saw pidge smirk before she turned away. Allura and Coran came in and the discussion became too geek oriented for Lance to pay attention. Breakfast continued normally after that everyone began to leave. Pidge left to go mess with the new transmitter Hunk and her had been working on. Keith went to the training deck while Shiro went to go fly in his lion. Allura went with Keith to give pointers and Coran left shortly after to clean another part of the castle. Lance picked up his plate and debated on what to do before it was time to hang with Pidge.

“You kiss her yet?”

Lance looked at Hunk it was very rare he got to see Hunk with a smug grin. Of course Hunk figured out what was going on. Even though Hunk didn’t like to admit it openly, he was a huge romantic sap. Any possible couple at the academy he knew about and was already wingmaning.

“No, I haven’t yet.” Lance smiled walking into the kitchen.

He could hear Hunk chasing after him.

“Tell me EVERYTHING?!”

“Man, why do you need to know?”

“Lance,” Hunk grabbed his shoulders and shook, “I need this info! I will die if you don’t tell me!”

“Calm down, dude. Nothing has even happened.”

“Oh that’s a load of cow and you know it.”

“I am still trying to figure out how I started liking her.”

“She’s cute, smart, funny, up to par with your sarcasm, she can tolerate your taste in movies-”

“I thought she was a guy up until a few months ago.”

“Dude, you’re a little bi.”

Hunk leaned against the counter narrowing his eyes. Lance could not have heard that right… He was completely straight! Girls, all day and night.

“I am not gay!” Lance glared at him.

“I didn’t say gay, I said bi.”

“I am not that either!”

“You know the way to Pidge’s room from mine, right? How it has that curve?”

Lance cocked his head… Where was he going with this?

“Uh… Yeah?”

“That’s kinda like your sexuality.”

Lance groaned hitting his head on the wall. Was today screw with Lance’s thoughts and feelings day? Did he not get the memo? He never liked a guy ever… When he thought Pidge was a guy she was just a bro. A incredibly elusive bro that he wanted to get to know and hang with. A bro that drove him crazy when they refused to bond and hang or tell him what was wrong…

“Heeeeeey~! You’re thinking about it!” Hunk lightly punched his shoulder.

“Thinking about how stupid it sounds.”

“Oh, come on, Lance there is no shame in it. You had the biggest crush on Keith too.”

“NOW YOU’RE CROSSING A LINE!”

“Dude…”

“No, don’t dude me! I have never, EVER, had a crush on Keith!”

Hunk smirked making a V with his hands and resting his chin on it.

“Me thinkth the lady doth protest too much.”

“What proof do you have?!”

Hunk’s smile spread across his face and Lance could feel regret welling up in his throat.

“Well-”

“No! No, no, no! I change my mind I don’t want to know!”

“You know, I am disappointed in you.”

Lance groaned beginning to wash his plate.

“What did I do now?”

“You watched a movie alone with her… And you didn't make any moves?”

Lance dropped the spoon he was washing to glare at Hunk. How dare he question his ability!

“I made moves! … … Wait… How did you know we were together last night?”

“I ran into her in the hallway and she told me. I am super offended you didn't even bother to invite me or atleast tell me what you were doing.” Hunk grabbed a plate Lance had just washed, drying it.

“She… told you? What she say?!” Lance stopped mid wash.

“Nothing that indicated moves were being made…” Hunk huffed.

“Man, I am making more moves than I normally do but s-”

The intercom hissed above them and static came through there were voices in the background.

“GUYS! GREEN HANGAR! NOW!”

Lance dropped the plate once he heard Pidge and began sprinting. He skidded at the open hangar door catching himself, running to Pidge. She was facing a radio on her desk tugging a wire the connected to her lion. He was the first there.

“What happened?! What’s going on?!” He grabbed her by her headphones and made her look up at him from behind. “Do you need mouth to mouth?!”

“Lance… Shut up…” Pidge glared.

Hunk and Keith crashed into each other at the doorway and Shiro jogged around them. Allura and Coran stepped over the 2 boys hurrying to Pidge. Coran bumped Lance to the other side of Pidge.

“What has happened?” Allura ask leaning over.

“Shhh…” Pidge hissed turning up the volume.

“No, Captain Shurlot has given orders for the drop on a nearby planet.”

“I out rank her and you will follow my orders, the blockade ship can take in your ship. You will deliver the cargo directly to us.”

“With all due respect sir, the Captain received her orders from the High Druid herself.”

“Crazy druid… What for?!”

“My orders are just to drop them and wait for your scouts to pick them up.”

“Fine 4th planet, 3 days, radio when you are there.”

“Is this a Galra frequency?” Allura questioned leaning closer.

“Yes, I put the dish in Green’s mouth so I could use its power to maybe boost the signal. And when I turned it on I got this… It’s a prisoner transport…”

“What system are they talking about?” Allura held out her hand for Pidge’s notepad.

“Uh,” Pidge grabbed her notepad, “Farayder system.”

Pidge handed the notepad over and Coran began playing with his moustache.

“A blockade ship is no joke. They would see us coming a solar system away.”

“It’s a big transfer!” Pidge took off her headphones. “My family could be there.”

“Pidge, we can’t just jump at every possible lead.” Shiro knitted his eyebrows together.

“Why not?”

“It’s not safe.” Allura put the pad down, “Pidge, You know I would be all for this but a blockade ship… It’s as big as a planet. With fire power we can’t stand up too.”

“What about voltron?!”

“Well, sure, it only took the paladins of old 4 of your earth hours to destroy one…” Coran spoke sarcastically.

“What about the Lions?!” Pidge stood up from her chair. “They are going to a planet, we can scout it and see if we can save the prisoners!”

Lance knew what was coming. He could tell they were hesitant to tell Pidge no… He couldn't blame them.

“You have it here, Pidge. 57 heads… you want to move 57 prisoners with 5 lions…” Allura calmly spoke.

He could see her arms shaking he could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Her fist balled and Lance took that as his sign to stop her from saying something she’d regret. With a quick motion he grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest wrapping his arms around her head. He could just barely hear her cursing everyone including himself as she slammed her fist against his armor.

The rest of the group looked at her with pity… No, it wasn't pity… Lance was letting his feelings affect his judgement again. They knew it hurt, they wanted to go just as much as she did… But Allura was right… If the blockade ship was as big and bad as they said the castle couldn’t move fast enough. And 5 lions were not enough to save all those people.

“Get off me!” Pidge pushed against him.

“Pidge, think about this.” Lance whispered.

“SHUT UP! YOU DON-”

Lance bit his lips as his pressed her head against his chest cutting off her words and rubbing her back. Looking back up to the group He saw Allura take a deep breath.

“We will go over options… But getting anywhere near that ship is out of the question… I am sorry, Pidge. Hunk, please help her monitor the line… Coran, Shiro. Please follow me. We have to discuss this.”

The 3 left the room Shiro glanced back giving a slight glare to Lance. Pidge was still crying when she managed to push Lance away. She propped her glasses on her head and stormed out. Lance wanted to go after her, but he knew she probably needed some space to calm down and think.

“Hey, Hunk?” Lance gulped.

“Yeah?”

“You think you can lock the escape pods?”

“Already on it.”

* * *

 

She pried open the panel using her communicator as a flashlight. With a grunt she rolled onto her back sliding into the panel. There were wires and crystals everywhere. Reaching up she fiddled with some of the components.

“If I were a override for the override… Where would I be?”

“Not sneaking out.”

Pidge jumped hitting her head on the lip of the panel. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the pain trickled from her forehead to the back of her neck. It was an edge that she hit, it would definitely leave a mark.

“You ok, Pidge?” Lance came into view.

“Buzz off…” She groaned touching her injury.

“For a smart girl you aren't making smart decisions.”

Pidge slid out of the panel covering the bump.

“What do you know?” She pouted.

“Enough to tell Hunk to lock the escape pods.” He reached out his hand to where she got hit. “Let me see.”

Pidge turned away smacking his hand with her free hand. She couldn’t see it but she knew he was glaring at her. He should have just gone away. He couldn't understand. He made it clear whose side he was on. She could hear him sigh and stand.

“Let's go. Hunk is waiting to start the movie.”

“The only place I am going is to that prisoner exchange.”

“It takes a week to get to that system without a wormhole.”

“What?” Pidge turned to him.

“Did you really think that I would just accept their decision? I'm offended! I did snooping.”

Pidge felt tears falling and her chest felt hollow as he continued.

“If we’re going to go. It would have to be with the lions. But that ship apparently can pick up a wormhole that opens near it even for a nanosecond. So we’d need a cover but we got 2 days to plan for that.”

He kept talking about his ideas and Pidge couldn't hold back her sobs. Why? Why was he helping her? She hated to admit it but she knew she was being dumb about this. Just the idea that her family was there was enough to drive her insane if she didn't try to do something. He didn't have to help her. He shouldn't try to help. She didn't deserve it. She pushed up her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

Lance wrapped his arm around her, sitting back down, pulling her close using his other hand to wipe her cheek clean. Why? Just why? This was practically suicide. But he seemed so ready to help her. Why did it mean so much to her that he gave this thought?

“You're ok, Pidge. You're ok.” She felt him kiss her head.

That made everything shatter. She felt herself begin to cry again as she wrapped her arms around him. Lance held her tight as Pidge pulled herself into his lap. She let herself melt into him as she sobbed. Lance gentle rocked her and scratching and lightly kissing her head, hushing her every now and then. She didn't want to leave his arms. She just wanted to stay there… She wanted to go home… Her mom… Her father and brother. She hated this. She was so tired.

“You want to just go to bed, Pidge?” Lance whispered.

Yes… No… She wanted to stay near him tonight. Pidge didn't want to feel alone.

“No…”

“You want to go watch the movie?”

Pidge sighed gripping the back of his jacket nodding.

“You know you got to let me go so we can go, right?”

Pidge laughed at the smug tone he spoke with as she looked up at him. She noticed the glazed look in his eyes… Was… Was he about to cry?

“I thought you were a macho man. You should carry me.” Pidge sniffed back a tear.

“Pfft. Maybe next time princess.” He laughed brushing her bangs away from her bump.

She winced as the hair pulled against the cut.

“It's not as bad as it probably feels.” Lance smiled, “Rub some dirt on it kid.”

Pidge pushed Lance away from her and stood up.

“Jerk.”

“Guilty.”

* * *

 

Pidge sat back and took a deep breath. Lance and her had came up with a plan last night after the movie. Pidge wanted to do it alone but she knew the team was making sure she wouldn’t leave them to go to the exchange. They weren’t watching Lance. She’s have to trust Lance to do everything right. Lance was out now to find a junk ship, his cover was flight training. He would bring it back so Hunk could scrap it for useful parts tomorrow. Pidge would work with him to get the best stuff but in the end it was for their cover. By the time it would be time for them to leave Lance would have collected the supplies they needed. Lance would also make sure Shiro wasn’t doing extras walks, so that way as soon as tomorrow was over they could leave.

“I think it's time to wash it off.” Pidge heard Allura next to her.

“Finally. This stuff dries harder than cement!” Pidge sighed sliding down in the tub rubbing her face vigorously under the water.

Allura insisted on taking Pidge to the Royal prep room. It was pretty much a spa. Allura gave her a tube top and short shorts designed for this room. Even when she was just Katie, wearing something like this made her feel weird. But Allura was about to strip her… So she obeyed. She had already put her through a massage that nearly killed her, a nail cleaning that made her realized what birth must feel like and then these mask that nearly broke her neck when they hardened.

A small bot wheeled to Pidge scanning her face as she popped out of the water. It’s small hands scrapped the rest of the mask for her as the tub drained of water turning into a chair and sink for her hair. They hadn’t moved an inch since they got into the room. The massage table turned into a chair that turned into the tub that turned into this new chair. When they were done she wanted to examine this thing… It was the best part of this excursion.

“Pidge?” Allura’s voice came from her right.

Pidge turned her head to face her as the water filled the sink.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for doing this with me.”

“Uh… Sure?”

“I have always wanted to share this time with someone.”

Pidge squinted at Allura trying to see her better as the princess faced the ceiling again. Something seemed sad in her voice. Pidge wanted to say something when her hair began to feel like it was being attacked by buff mint fairies. She felt water in her eyes well up as she grasped at the sink's rim and flailed. A small squeak escaped Pidge’s lips, as Allura sighed in happiness. What was that woman made out of?! The robot combing her hair extended another metal arm and jabbed at her neck making everything go limp… And somewhat numb… This was much better.

“PLEASE RELAX, MISS PIDGE. WOULD YOU CARE FOR A REFRESHMENT?”

The robot asked extending another arm and bring a glass with a crazy straw to her lips. Pidge sighed parting her lips letting herself drink.

“I used to wish I had a sister.” Allura mumbled. “I never really had anyone I could consider close enough to be a sibling. I had friends!” Allura almost sounded frantic. “Just… no close ones.”

“Well…” Pidge tried to think of something to say to comfort her, “You were...Are... A princess even on earth people in power tend to have a hard time making close friends.”

“Yes, that does make sense.” Allura still sounded off as Pidge began to feel the pain again on her scalp.

“It’s not that you’re no fun or anything. Anyone would be lucky to be your friend.”

“Thank you, Pidge. It’s just… Sad… My people are gone. My culture is gone. Any friend I could have had to share that with, is gone.”  
Pidge bit her lip. Looking away from Allura. What was she suppose to say? Allura was a lot like her in a way… But Pidge lost her family and could get them back. Allura lost everything…

“I’m… I am sorry… I know it’s not what you want but… You could talk to me? I’d love to learn everything about your people.”

“I would like that, Pidge.” Allura reached her hand over to Pidge’s chair.

Pidge took a deep breath reaching for her as well. Her hand fell limply in Allura’s and she couldn’t help but to laugh.

“Sorry, you’re robot did a number to my ability to move.”

“I know that feeling all too well. I use to hate coming here. It’s awfully painful at first.”

“OH, THANK CROW, I THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY WEAK!” Pidge shouted in relief.

Allura laughed lightly squeezing Pidge’s hand.

“And thank you for not leaving.”

What? What did she just say?

“I know it’s hard… The possibility of your family being there. I understand it must be… Painful.”

No… No… Don’t do this to her!

“But thank you for respecting our decision… I hope you understands we are making efforts to monitor the ship and we are trying to make a plan to attack it…”

No… Stop! Don’t! She didn’t need this now! She didn’t want this guilt!

“I hope we are still friends.”

Pidge choked back a groan and nodded.

“Of… Of course we’re friends, Allura.”

“Thank you… That mean’s a lot to me.”

Pidge felt the words stab at her heart just as much as she felt the hairs being pulled from her head. She didn’t need to feel this guilt! There was nothing to feel bad about! She had a plan. If the junk ship wasn’t destroyed in the warp, she’d use it to take the prisoners out of there, family or not. If it was destroyed, she would just monitor, no family, she’d be gone; Family, she’s find a way to acquire the transport ship. Once their hair was done Allura lead her out into the hallway, the steam room was across the way.

“Ladies!” Pidge heard Lance from down the hall.

Pidge felt a chill go up her spine as she ducked behind Allura to hide herself. No one could see her like this! Allura was the only one because she forced her! Not even Shiro was trusted to see this! She glanced up at Allura who glared scoldingly at Lance.

“Looking good, Pidge. And of course you too, Allura.”

Allura’s face twisted from a glare to confusion then quickly to a devilish grin as she looked at Pidge.

“Lance!” Pidge pushed through her teeth. “Go away!”

“Whoa, hey! Just came to tell you I found an abandon ship and Hunk told me to bring it in.” He smiled winking as Pidge poked her head out a little. “He told me you might want to go look at it. You know, when you’re done here.”

“Yeah! Ok, Lance! Goodbye!” Pidge groaned using Allura’s hair to hide.

She could hear Lance walk away and a slight hum coming from Allura. Allura stepped away from Pidge and faced her with a grin spread across her face.

“What was that?!” Allura half sung.

Oh, no… Pidge bit her lip as Allura’s grin widen. She really didn’t need this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter and Tumblr for updates  
> Badwhalenikki


	6. One mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your fricken welcome!

Lance kept his video com, with Pidge, open as they moved the scrapped ship with their lions. Pidge had been quiet during the past few days, she didn’t tell him but he could tell she felt bad about doing this. She had kept asking Lance if he was sure he wanted to come, if he was sure he wasn’t against it. He was against this, but he didn’t want her to go alone. If there was anything Lance could do to make sure she got home, he’d do it.

“Ok…” Pidge sighed reaching for her wormhole keypad. “Remember, we are warping close enough to be in the planet's pull. We crash the decoy, try not to destroy it, fly off and cloak near-by. The prisoners are due in 8 hours.”

“You got it boss.” Lance gripped on his controls ready to go.

“Y-you really don’t have to come with me.”

“I already told you, Pidge.” Lance looked at the screen smiling, “If you’re going, I am going with you, no exceptions.”

“Ok. Be ready.” He could see Pidge frown pushing the button. “NOW!”

The 2 went full speed into the wormhole, when they hit the other side he could already feel the resistance of the planet. He saw nothing but the white on the surface as the gravity pulled against them.

“Don’t resite until we get close!” He could hear Pidge shout over the shaking in her lion.

“I’m trying, Pidge!”

Galra radio chatter came on in their lions.

“Fighter units 51-56 report to a wormhole opening on coordinates-”

“They weren’t kidding about that whole nanosecond thing were they?!” Lance smirked.

Lance pushed through the atmosphere watching the decoy break off piece by piece. Pidge made sure to pack scrap metal and other essential parts incase they needed to take the prisoners in it. When they were close enough to the snowy ground they dropped the scrapped ship and took off ahead. They would find cover, cloak, then check on the ship once it was clear of scouts. Lance could only hope that no one checked on them, they had left right after dinner everyone was getting ready for bed.

“Cliff at our 4.” Lance called out.

“Too obvious. Go a few more miles and then we’ll lower into a clearing. Thank crow, it’s still day here.”

Lance nodded, had it been night here there would have been no way of telling was was flat land and what was a batch of trees. The sun at least gave them hints with the shadows it casted. Pidge stopped to hover causing Lance to do the same this was the tricky part. They had to lower themselves just enough to drop without making too big of an impact crater. It was a short yet rough drop, Lance quickly climbed out of his seat racing to the mouth of the lion. Once it opened he saw Pidge at hers looking around his lion.

“Your's is clean.” She shouted.

“Your's too.” Lance replied climbing back to the cockpit.

He could see Pidge cloaking her lion and he did the same. Something from where they had just come from caught his eye. A red stream flew directly over them, Lance could see Pidge flinch and grip her chest. They waited in silence as the fighter streamed back over them towards the crash.

“Thank you, Hunk's cloaking tech.” Lance whispered.

“That fighter seemed faster than what we deal with.” Pidge leaned over in her chair checking the radio.

“We normally don't get to see them fly from a stationary position.”

“Good point.”

The radio hissed on

“-east clear.”

“Sir, 55, reporting area west clear.”

“Sir, 56, reporting area south clear.”

“And the ship?”

“Sir, 53, reporting no signs of life on ship.”

“Sir, 51, reporting ship appears to be stripped of parts.”

“Probably, pirates, junked the ship and warped the evidence… 52, 54, 55, 56 give the area one more sweep. 51, 53 join them.”

“Sir.” The centennials sounded off in unison.

Lance smiled at Pidge and she gave a deep sigh leaning back in her chair.

“Hey now, don't get too comfy. We got to fix that ship and see where they are dropping the prisoners.”

“Just… Let me have this moment, would you?” Pidge laughed taking another deep breath sighing it out again.

Lance felt himself shiver he could feel the cold beginning to seep in the lion. It made sense they were covered in snow and it was… He glanced at his dash... -45 degrees?! He didn't even know how he was alive. He couldn't stand the cold, 74 was freezing to him. Was it the suit? Did it have a temperature regulator? He looked up at Pidge and saw her rubbing her arm. That was enough of an invitation for him.

He waited until he saw the streak of the fighter zip by before he gave Blue’s dashboard a pat and walked to the mouth. The cold air rushed at him as he trudged to Pidge’s lion. The lion opened its mouth just enough for him to slip in and walk up before snapping close. Pidge turned in her seat glaring at him.

“What are you doing?”

“It's cold and you have all the snacks.”  Lance grabbed a bag she strapped to the floor.

“You have a heater in your lion, and I told you to pack your own.”

“I'm sticking to your plan.”

“You in my lion and eating my food wasn't the plan.”

Lance pulled out a bag of chips and draped his arm over the top of her chair.

“But, Piiiiiiidge.” He whined. “I don’t wanna stay in my cold lion aloooo~ne.”

“You are such a child!” Pidge groaned pointing to her bag. “Pull out my blanket.”

“Pfft, so demanding.” Lance smirked going back to the bag grabbing the blanket. “Alright, get up.”

He smiled as Pidge stood up without argument. Lance quickly moved before she could change her mind. She let him sit sighing as she threw her one leg over her arm rest lowering herself between his legs. Once she sat her other leg was thrown on top of the resting one and she leaned back on the arm rest.

“Is that comfortable?” Lance smiled covering them both in the blanket.

“It’ll do.”

They had to wait 1 hour that was the plan, 1 hour then they’d go to the downed ship and give it quick repairs. All while listening for coordinates for the prisoner drop. Lance could see the bags under Pidge’s eyes. She kept saying she had been sleeping fine the past few days but he doubted it. It took her a few minutes listening to the ships chatter before her eyes began to droop. With a sigh Pidge let her head fall on his shoulder, it was still cold even with the blanket and them together. But this was still better than him being alone in more ways than one.

From his angle all he could see where her eyelashes struggling to stay up. Pidge was awful stubborn but he knew he couldn’t just let her stay awake. He groaned forcing her to shift so she would lean on him more.

“What are you doing?”

“It's bed time for you, miss 'I don't know what sleep is.’”

Pidge attempted to sit up when the chair leaned back sending her back into his chest.

“Did you break my chair?!”

“No,” he laughed holding her down, “That's your lion agreeing with me.”

As his word escaped his lips the windows became black blocking out the light.

“See.”

“I have to sle- stay awake! The radio!”

“Did I detect a Freudian slip there?”

“Lance!”

“I am more than capable of listening to the radio, Pidge.”

“I'm not say-”

“Pidge! Look at me!”

Her eyes meet his and he could feel his heart jump to his throat. When did they get so gold? No. Focus. Get her to sleep. Lance cupped her cheek letting the heat from his hand warm her. Her eyes got heavier blocking him from seeing the color. He wanted to keep looking! She wasn't allo- No, sleep. She needed sleep.

“I'll wake you in an hour or if anything happens. I promise.”

Pidge sighed leaning into his hand before letting herself rest on his chest. He had to stay calm. He could not let his heart rate go up. Could not think about kis- No! Not even to tell himself not to do that, no K word! None of that! Pidge startled him with a weird sigh. She took multiple short inhales before telling it all out. He didn't remember her doing that when he had stayed over. Was she ok? She had managed to find his collar and gripped on to it as she breathed deeply. She was out like a light. Was that really how she fell asleep? He did fall asleep first that night? Cause he missed out on the cutest sleep tradition. He let himself relax more as he stroked her hair. This was the best.

* * *

 

It was quiet on the radio for the most part. Lance noted that the Galra had sent out a on foot party around the decoy looking for anything to tell them what happened. The went back shortly after confirming the ship was unusable. Nothing on the prisoners though. No talk about the shipment at all. It had almost been an hour when he groaned and stretched Pidge managing to stay asleep through the shift.

“Sir, communication from the Shurlot crew.”

“Patch them through.”

“Sir!”

“I expected coms earlier.”

“We got the report of the wormhole near by.”

“It was a junk ship, trashed by pirates.”

“Sorry, sir, we did not get that report.”

“If it puts you at ease, the offer to directly board the ship still stands.”

“Sorry, sir. The druids still wish to land first. They have orders to test something with the prisoners.”

“Druids are with you?!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Those things creep me out… If that's how it has to be fine. What is your eta?”

“6 hours 47 minutes.”

“Good land on coordinates-”

Lance quickly reached over punching in the coordinates on the lions dashboard. Pidge flinched gasping for breath gripping tighter to Lance as he checked everything.

“What happened?!”

“Shh!” Lance put his finger to Pidge's lips as the coordinates were repeated.

“Was that!?” She shook him in excitement.

“That was.”

“Holy crow, finally!”

Pidge threw her legs over having them firmly place on the ground as she pulled up where the coordinates were on the planet and the possible surrounding area. Lance did his best to keep her in the blanket’s warm safety.

“This is good.” Pidge turned to Lance, “We’re almost there!”

Lance couldn't help but to stare into her eyes. They were wide with happiness and curled up ever so slightly with her smile. She was awfully cute. He was pretty sure she had no idea how pretty she was. Lance found himself moving on his own and he didn't want to stop unless she told him too. Placing his hand on her hip he turned her more to him. Her smile twitched into a soft gasp as he leaned in to her. He could feel her breath on his li-

“Pidge? Why are you in YOurrr- WHAT IS GOING ON?!” Allura's voice made Lance flinch and Pidge snap away from him.

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“What?!” Lance shouted making static noises, “You're breaking up on me!” He quickly shut off the communication. “Pidge, we’re boned!”

Pidge had her hands on her face in a silent scream. “I can't believe you hung up on her!”

“She’ll call back…”

The video com opened again and Lance could see that Allura had dented the door behind her.

“See! Hi, Allura, much better connection now…” Lance smiled.

“Where. Are. You?”

“Farayder system.” Pidge shyly smiled at the screen.

“FARAYDER SYSTEM! Farayder- You-YOU- I can’t believe! I want your coordinates! Now! I can’t believe you went behind our back!”

“You’re not sending anyone here, you’ll put us at risk.” Pidge stood face to face with Allura on the screen her demeanor changing in an instant.

“I would put you at risk?! Really! Cause from where I’m standing you’ve already put yourself in a pile of-”

“We had a plan!”

“So did we, Pidge! But you went ahead, without bothering to listen!”

“What plan did you have?! You sure didn’t include the rest of the team!”

“I am the princess! Your leader! You follow my orders!”

“Okay, guys let’s calm down.” Lance reached for Pidge’s arm as she jabbed her finger at the screen.

“I am not one of YOUR soldiers like Coran! PRINCESS!” Pidge spat.

“How dare you! This is exactly why you were not brought into the discussion! You make irrational decisions without thinking of the team! And you dragged Lance into this!”

“Hey!” Lance stood putting his arm between the screen and Pidge, “I chose to come.”

“Oooh, and I wonder why?!” Allura glared at him.

“I don’t like what you’re trying to insinuate…” Lance felt eyes narrow, Allura bit her lip and looked as though she was going to apologize when Pidge spoke again.

“NOT THINKING OF THE TEAM?! You want to talk about not thinking of the team, Princess perfect?!”

“Pidge-” Lance turned to her pushing her away about to turn off the com again.

“LET’S TALK ABOUT HOW YOU TRIED SENDING US INTO A SUPERNOVA!”

A gasp came from Allura as Lance stood looking at Pidge with his mouth open. He quickly turned back to the com.

“We’ll call you back.” He mumbled turning it off.

“No! Call her back now!” Pidge reached over him.

“No! Just no! You crossed a line with that.” Lance pushed her away from it.

Pidge knocked his hand off her shoulder, “I went too far?!”

“Yeah… You did.”

“So, you’re on her side?!”

“What?! This isn’t about sides, Pidge. I am on the side of Voltron! So are you! So is Allura! Coran, Shiro, Hunk, Keith! All of us! Team Voltron! I am trying to keep us together.”

“I told you not to come.”

“Even if you tried to force me to stay I would have followed you here.”

“Why? You're already in deep with Shiro! Now Allura's mad-”

“They are always mad at me! That doesn't matter. I am here to help you; To make sure you come home.”

“That's not my home.”

“I dare you to say that again to my face.”

Pidge glared at him opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She knew Lance was right but he knew she wasn't wrong. The castle wasn't home… But it was home for now. And they were all family now. Lance couldn't see himself being without his new family. He didn't want to and he didn't want Pidge to be without her real family.

“I am here to help you get your family back.”

“Are you sure that’s why you’re here?”

“What?” Lance flinched. “No… You know what, I need you to stop there.”

Lance placed the blanket on the chair before walking to the mouth.

“You stay here and cool off. Meet me at the ship when you’re ready to talk.”

He didn’t look back when he heard her sniff back a tear. He wanted to stay to comfort her but he couldn’t let her say something she couldn’t take back. She had a tendency to say things in the worst way possible when she was mad. It was freezing but he made it to Blue without becoming a popsicle. With a roar Blue warmed up the cockpit for Lance before he even sat.

“My boy Blue! You know how to take care of me. Let’s go.” He mumbled to himself pulling up the controls.

He walked his lion over to where the decoy was, air was to risky even cloaked. It was a far walk, he wanted to break Blue out into a sprint. After that argument Pidge had with Allura, Lance had to play it extra safe. Lance had to cool down himself… He almost kissed her… And she was going to let him… He made it to the ship in time to force the thoughts out of his head. Grabbing the spare parts and tools he walked out of Blue to the ship. It at least looked like there wasn’t much to be done. He walked into the open cargo bay and dropped his tool bag. Wires hung everywhere and scrap metal jutted out from the walls.

“Well… Thank crow we got close to 7 hours…”

He started working, it was freezing, he keep his face screen on to keep as much of the cold out as possible. It was a good thing that moving around kept him warm and his thoughts from straying. But as he flatted a piece of wall or fix wires the thoughts found a way to sneak up on him. He almost kissed her! He wish he had… He wished that whole Allura thing didn’t happen. He sighed as he screwed in a panel. It was good it happened though, maybe they could all learn from it… He sounded like his father…

Now that he had the chance to reflect on his thoughts he let something that had been bugging him come back to surface. How dare Hunk question his sexuality! Sure, Lance could admit when a guy was cute but he wasn’t bi… There was no way. He couldn't remember ever thinking about a guy that way. Least of all Keith! Hunk was insane! He could have at least said Shiro! Lance could admit to having a guy crush on Shiro. He felt his nose crinkle as he hammered another plate in place. The nerve of Hunk for even suggesting Keith as a crush.

Keith was a rival, competition! His hair was stupid! He's take all the attention of the girls. Lance had no idea why?! That mullet of his was ridiculous! How did girls even like that? Keith always did this weird tongue thing when he flew too! But no one ever noticed but him! Everyone thought he was crazy…

With a huff he threw the hammer to the side looking at the opening. It had been an hour at least and still no Pidge. Lance leaned up on the wall pouting. Hunk could have even said Pidge was his crush when Lance still thought she was a guy. He could tolerate that. At least Pidge was cute and smart. She was a pain in the simulators but she was at least fun to mess with. And when he caught her on the garrison roof… He chuckled at the memory… It was adorable…

Crow… Donkey, dog, cow, crow!! Lance stared at the floor… Was he-?? No… But he did… There was no way… He had never thought of kissing Keith- Oh he was now… He shook his head closing his eyes trying to erase the image. It was time for the ultimate test. Lance glanced at the bay door before closing his eyes and thinking of Pidge… As a guy… Now he had to kiss guy Pidge… His eyes flung open and the face screen retracted letting Lance cover his mouth. Had he been bi this whole time?

“Lance?” He heard a voice from the door.

Panicked he shoved his arm between his legs and grabbed the hammer next to him. He could feel his face was still on fire as he saw the small green paladin standing at the door.

“H-hey! Pidge! Welcome to the party!” Lance laughed nervously.

“Are yo-”

“I'm fine! Cool! Awesome even! So, uh! I fixed a few things ummm haven't gotten to the outside yet-”

“Can… Can we talk for a second?”

No! No! No! Why now! No talking when he was just thinking about a guy Pidge and having a reaction!! Lance bit his lip patting the floor next to him. This was so awkward. He had to just suck it up and play it off! Pidge walked to him and let herself sink to the floor. She kept looking at her feet which, at that moment, was great for him. He had to focus on something else! Anything! He glanced at Pidge snapping his head away before she turned to look at him. That would only make it worse! Think of Keith… NOPE! Shiro… Nooope! Why couldn’t he think of anything?! Abuela! … Ok that was just weird. He took a deep breath and meditated as he heard Pidge shift beside him.

“Lance, I’m… I’m sorry…” Pidge mumbled. “I said things and… I don’t know why I get like that… I am mad but I shouldn’t take it out on you… Or Allura… That was… messed up of me.”

He had to take this seriously! Lance placed his hand on the side away from Pidge holding up the hammer and dropping it on top of his hand. The pain rocketed through his body causing his reaction to behave in his favor. He groaned in pain but he knew he didn’t break anything. Lance grabbed his hand rubbing it turning his attention back to Pidge. She was looking at him like he was crazy… He maybe crazy but at least he didn’t have a… Well it didn’t matter it was going away.

“What are you doing?!”

“I… Had to make sure this wasn’t a dream?”

“So you slammed a hammer on your hand?”

“Mm… Yeah.”

“Is it that unbelievable I would apologize?” Pidge gritted her teeth.

“What? No, It’s unbelievable what I was thinking about before you walked in. I appreciate the apology, Pidge.”

“Wait… What were you thinking about?” Pidge squinted her eyes in concern.

“Do you really want to know?” Lance gave a wink.

“Not any more…”

Lance rested his good hand on her shoulder and laughed at her reaction.

“I am here for you, Pidge. I am sorry you thought otherwise even for a second.”

Pidge placed her hand on his and sighed.

“I should probably call Allura and apologize too, huh?”

“The sooner the better.”

Pidge groaned standing back up walking to the bay door again.

“If I start yelling again come stop me.”

“You got it.” Lance smiled as she opened a com with Allura.

Lance felt his blush come back as he pulled himself up and started working again… He might have to call Hunk and apologize for being so defencive… He never wanted those thoughts about Keith again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr for updates and sneak peaks.  
> Badwhalenikki


	7. One experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter early! Cause I have no self control!

Allura turned off her com and sighed. She was still mad at Pidge but she couldn’t stay that way. Her and Lance had come up with a plan and judging by the Galra chatter it was working. That did not mean that it was right for them to go off by themselves… None the less, Allura would cover for them. She would inform the others about their scheme once it was done. She had faith that they would return safely. Allura made Pidge promise to call on the hour. Now she had to think of a cover if anyone else woke up. Normally she’d ask Coran but he was terrible at lying and at keeping a secret.

She sat down and sighed looking at the dent she made on the door. There would be questions about that as well. Allura place her fingers on her brow as she took a breath. What was she suppose to do? Any outcome would cause strife between the team. She just had to do her best to defuse as much as possible. Shiro would be the hardest to talk down. He was very protective of Pidge. She had to think of a convincing story that wouldn’t come off as unbelievable and that wouldn’t upset the group too much when they came back.

Allura spun on her seat putting out her hand for the fatter of the mice to jump on and climb up to her shoulder. The rest laid curled up together asleep. Think…

“How about a… Vacation? I had Lance go with her to monitor?”

The mouse shook his head.

“Ah, you’re right. Not believable…”

She sat for a minute sighing, this was far harder that she imagined… Maybe she’d consider just telling the truth? But that was a risk on its own. Shiro would lose his mind and go out looking for them, Hunk and Keith would follow… Had to be believable and no cause for panic. She glanced at the mouse who mimicked her with his small hand on his chin.

“Any idea’s”

The mouse squeaked and she could just barely hear his little voice in her head. “They went to where they found the junk ship to find more?”

“With the old ship?” Allura pouted.

“To carry spare parts?”

“... That could work…

Allura stood up and walked out into the hallway, everyone should have been asleep she wouldn’t have to worry about explaining herself until later. But Hunk had been rather wrapped up in that junk ship. He could be up… He was easy to put to rest though… Shiro on the other hand would be an issue if he was doing a patrol…

“Have you seen Shiro?” Allura asked the mouse shook his head.

“Well, that is good. I should check his room just in case.”

Allura walked through the castle halls sighing, she wasn’t ready for this. Taking full responsibility of the paladins and voltron. She was still just a princess! Sure she was old enough to rule but she didn’t want to necessarily. There was still so much she wanted to do. She hadn’t even got to form voltron with the paladins of old. It wasn’t fair at all but it didn’t matter right now. All that mattered was that voltron was whole and everyone was safe...ish…

Allura felt a smile creep up on her face. She couldn’t believe she caught them mid-kiss. Oo~h, Lance must have been tiffed! Allura had asked Pidge during their rest day together what was going on. Pidge was as stubborn as always though and didn’t even give her a hint. That had been one of the only times, since Allura met Lance, that he didn’t flirt with her on sight. He flirted with Pidge first, then commented on Allura's look… But he didn’t flirt. It was impressive and baffling all at the same time. When did that happen? It was such an odd shift. Nothing against Pidge, of course, she was awfully cute. Just Lance never showed interested before.

Allura clasped her hands together, giggling to herself. While she would love to know how it happened she didn’t care. She just wanted them to be together. They would be incredibly cute and happy. She couldn’t force it though and, has upset as she was at them, she felt awful about interrupting that kiss… Allura stopped walking and knitted her brows together. That wasn’t their first kiss was it? Quiznac it was, wasn’t it?! She ruined their first kiss! What kind of friend was she?! Allura grabbed her communicator, she had to call Pidge and apologize- But what if she interrupted another kiss attempt?!

Allura looked to Shiro’s door biting her finger looking back to the communicator. Oh this was difficult… She pushed her ear against the door and could hear Shiro softly snoring and let out a sigh. One issue down, now what about this Pidge-Lance one. Pursing her lips she looked down the hall that lead to the Yellow hanger across the castle. She couldn’t imagine Hunk being awake but it couldn’t hurt to see. Maybe she could get him to let something slip.

It took her a few tics to get to where she was going but once she opened the door she could see Hunk with his head on the desk and a wrench in hand. He had taken the main radio from Pidge’s hanger and was tinkering with it adding spare parts from the junk ship. Allura walked carefully up to Hunk allowing the mouse to jump from her shoulder to the table before placing her hand on his back.

“Hunk?”

“KANAPAPIKI!” Hunk shouted shooting up throwing his wrench across the room.

“Well…” Allura looked at where the wrench skidded after plopping to the ground. “Good throw.”

“Allura! I am so sorry.” Hunk stood up quickly taking her hand. “Did I hit you?! Oh, crow, I shouldn’t of fallen asleep here. I’ll go get that.”

“Hunk, it’s fine I am the one that startled you.” Allura smiled as Hunk jogged across the room to get the wrench.

“Man, but I fell asleep! I had this idea for the transmitter, thinking if I used both extenders from… The… Where is the ship?” Hunk scanned the hanger. “Did I really not notice a ship missing from my hanger when I walked in here!”

“I guess so… I sent Pidge and Lance out to get more parts… Pidge was getting restless, she needed a distraction.” Allura smiled laughing to herself.

That was convincing right? People laughed telling the truth! Allura laughed a little more. Maybe that was too much...

“You sent Lance and Pidge on a mission… Alone… Together?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“Umm. Yes… Was that-Why?” Allura cleared her throat placing her hand on the table leaning on it.

Casual, good! Act cool. Allura gave a big smile and glanced at the mouse on the table who gave a thumbs up.

“He better make a move.”

“I beg your pardon?” Allura perked up, her hand slipping of the table.

“Nothing.” Hunk bit his lip.

Allura walked to him narrowing her eyes. “That didn’t sound like nothing…”

“You’re hearing things.”

Allura poked Hunk’s chest, “Has this been going on longer than I thought?”

“Has what?”

“Pidge and Lance, Hunk!”

“Bro code, Allura, sorry. Can't tell on someone else’s kiss and tell.”

“So they have already kissed?! Oh, what a relief.” Allura sighed placing her hand on her chest. “I thought I had interrupted their first kiss.”

“No they haven’t ki-WAIT THEY ALMOST KISSED?!” Hunk grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

“THEY HAVEN’T KISSED YET?!” Allura shouted cupping her hands over her mouth.

“When?! What?! CALL THEM!?”

“What no! I interrupted once already!” Allura lightly pushed Hunk’s shoulder.

“I need details! When are they suppose to call back?!”

“In an hour.”

“I need you to tell Lance to call me!”

“You can not tell him I told you!” Allura mumbled.

“You can’t just give me this information and expect me not to use it!” Hunk lightly pushed her shoulder back.

“Hunk!”

“Allura!”

“Guys…” A voice came from the hangar door.

“Keith!” Allura and Hunk shouted.

“A guy tries to get water and finds you 2 yelling at each other instead. What is going on?”  
“LANCE AND PIDGE ARE TOTAL GO-” Allura smacked her hand over Hunks mouth before he continued.

“Going on a mission to get more parts! Hunk was excited for the prospect of items that could come from it!”

Keith glared at the 2 of them for a moment before continuing to walk, “Alright, I guess. G’night.”

“Goodnight, Keith.” Allura smiled.

“Mmh mmnt!” Hunk mumbled under Allura’s hand.

Allura waited for his footsteps to fade before removing her hand.

“Can you not keep a secert?” Allura hissed.

“Can you not use your mice to snoop?” Hunk smugly smiled at her.

Allura glared at him for a moment before he pouted his lips and batted his eyes.

“Oh, you shouldn’t season Coran’s cooking when he isn’t looking, Hunk. I have known for a while!” Hunk cooed mimicking her voice switching back to his. “Yeah, my foot. Only ones that knew were the mice.”

“What do you want to keep that between us?”

“I want in.”

“... Deal.”

Allura shook Hunks hand before her face broke out into a grin.

“Did you know that Shiro sings in the shower?” Allura whispered.

“WHAT?!” Hunk shouted quickly bending down to her level whispering. “Tell me more.”

* * *

 

Pidge had tried to call a few times, Lance could tell she was getting annoyed. Allura had picked up but, from where Lance was standing, he could just see her and Hunk laughing and hanging up shortly after. They had asked Pidge to tell Lance to call after they were done. They never said with what though.

Them hanging out was awfully suspicious. He knew Hunk was a chismoso and if Allura was in on his game… It spelt trouble. Especially since the 2 had been together the whole time. He couldn't worry about them now though. Once Pidge and him had finished with the repairs they set a perimeter around the drop zone. It was a small clearing that seemed to funnel from the woods. The trees thinned out closer to the clearing, it wasn’t surprising with how steep the hills were. It was the perfect place to make sure no one left and no one came in… That’s where Pidge’s plan came in.

They’d dug a moat around the top of the clearing with holes for Lance to duck for cover in. He would be the distraction and cover for Pidge as she did her half of the plan. The Galra always had their sentinels with them. So while Lance distracted them, Pidge would corrupt their programing to attack Galra soldiers instead of Lance. Of course their plans never went accordingly so they were ready for the worse to happen too.

Pidge had taken over digging out a moat around so he could thaw out in Blue and try to call Allura. The lion’s where hidden a half a mile out from the clearing. Blue opened his open his mouth letting Lance jog in and warm up.

“My main man, Blue! I am freezing!” Lance sighed sliding in his chair. “Call Allura for me please?”

A screen popped up in front of him and Hunks face appeared. He was messing with wiring and jumped at the sight of Lance.

“Well, if it isn’t the guy who insisted I call him only to not pick up when I did.”

“I was busy!” Hunk blew a raspberry at him.

“Busy doing what? Gossiping with Allura? Where is she anyways?”

“She went to wake up Keith for a experimental noise canceller. And yes, we were.”

“Oh, crow…” Lance tilted up his head rubbing his face for warmth.

“SPEAKING of gossip! She told me a juicy little secret?”

“I doubt that.”

“Did you get your kiss after her lip-block?”

“What?!” Lance jumped forward.

“You didn’t chicken out did you?” Hunk pouted on screen.

“I didn’t chicken ou- WHY WOULD SHE TELL YOU THAT?!”

“Doesn’t matter, she told me. So, deme todo or I tell Keith you had a crush on him.” Hunk gave a smug grin.

“HUNK!”

“What did I miss?” Allura asked coming on screen Keith in tow. “Oh, Lance! Hello! Sorry about interrupting your kiss.”

“Kiss? What kiss?” Keith’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Pidge and Lance are a thing now.” Hunk leaned back talking to Keith.

Lance wanted to scream… He was sure he was already screaming but all he could hear was a high pitch squeal coming from his mouth.

“Lance… With Pidge?” Keith looked to the com confused leaning in.

Lance could feel everything falling around him. He could hear the air shatter and his heart drop to his stomach.

“OH MY CROW!” Keith jabbed a finger at the screen, “IS THAT WHERE YOU WERE THAT MORNING?! DID YOU AND PID-”

“KEITH! NO! SHUT UP, THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN!” Lance found his voice… It was cracked and high pitched.

Hunk shot out of his seat sticking his face closer to the screen. “YOU SLEPT IN HER ROOM?!”

Allura pushed the 2 boy’s aside. “I WAS NOT INFORMED OF THIS!”

“I am hanging up… And blocking all of you.”

“No you're not! You are promising you are going to kiss her!”

“Hunk, I can’t just-”

“I'd kiss her.” Keith nodded.

“Me too.” Hunk smile.

“I would as well.” Allura smiled.

“What the fu-” Lance stood up only to be cut off again

“If you don't kiss her before you get back, we will.” Hunk huffed.

Lance gritted his teeth, “If you stooges touch her, I’m ending you.”

“Lance, let's be honest,” Allura smirked, “Pidge would much rather kiss me.”

“And we are done here!”

Lance went to end the call when he was knocked off balance by Blue opening his mouth. He braced as he heard running and Pidge calling for him. She climb the ladder and grabbed his arm breathing heavy.

“Pidge what’s-”

“They sent a scout party! They’re...” she gasped for air, “They are landing now!”

“What?! But we had like 3 more hours!” Lance pulled out his bayard turning it into his gun.

“Lance? What is happening?” Allura asked with a stern look.

Hunk and Keith looked on in confusion.

“We’ll be fine but we got to go. We’ll call when we are in the clear.” Lance clicked the end button cutting Allura off.

Pidge gasped for air and grabbed grabbing her chest. Lance walked past her jumping down the ladder.

“Lance!” Pidge gasped, “Wait!”

“No time, Pidge. Let’s see what they’re up too.”

Blue opened his mouth, Lance activated his face shield and held the gun at the ready. Pidge ran up behind him while Blue closed his mouth quietly. He could hear both Blue and Green shifting around the junk ship to cover it better. Lance could also hear voices near-by.

“Lance, I think we should wait in the Lions! I don’t have a long range weapon.” Pidge whispered staying close to him as he walked.

“Aw, come on, Pidge you took on Sendak.”

“Yeah… And you had to wake up from a coma to help me!” Pidge whispered franticly.

The crunch of snow pulled his attention. Whipping around he saw 2 sentries heading to where the Lions were cloaked. He grabbed Pidge’s arm pulling her behind a tree then crouching. They were getting too close for comfort. Lance sucked his teeth taking aim.

“You’re going to have to unwrap your new toys before your birthday, Pidge.”

“That was unnecessary.”

Lance sighed lowering his gun, “It’s banter, Pidge! Play along!” He groaned.

“Yea-no…” Pidge began running adjacent of the sentries to get behind them.

Lance lifted his gun again watching the sentries. They were a few meters away when Lance put his finger on the trigger. He just had to wait for Pidge to get close enough to disable one before he could shoot the other.

“Area clear. Setting up post.” One sentry reported.

Lance finally saw Pidge in his scope. She gave the one that spoke a second before sprinting to it. Lance took the chance and moved his focus on the second one, shooting a round into it’s neck. The sentinel he shot began to move in jerky motions as sparks came from it’s exposed wires. Before the undamaged sentry could lift it’s gun Pidge was on it’s back jamming her bayard into it’s neck deactivating it. The one Lance shot began firing at random, some of the shots hit Blue causing the cloak to rippel.

“Lance!” Pidge shouted hiding behind the downed sentry.

“I don’t have a clear shot without breaking him!” Lance tried to follow it’s arm joint.

Pidge rolled out from behind the sentry firing her bayard at the sentry. It wrapped around it’s torso making it stop. Lance lowered his gun as Pidge sent another disabling shock through her bayard into the sentry. Lance jogged over to Pidge as she retracted her bayard, laughing he let his fade back into his suit as he draped an arm over Pidge.

“See, look at you! You're like a shadow ninja!”

Pidge glared up at him and he smiled.

“They never saw you coming! Pidge, the deadly shadow in the night! Who needs a gun when you got a cute electrified brass knuckles!”

She gave a small smile and rolled her eyes. This was his chance! He could k-His thoughts were cut short when a small shock rippled through his body. Pidge had shocked him again! It was nowhere near as bad as the first time, he could move but it was still jarring. Shaking it off he watched Pidge open the first sentries head to begin tinkering. She took off her helmet and put her glasses on as she got up in it’s head. Lance sighed in disappointment. He really wanted to kiss her already, but he took it as a sign that it wasn’t the right time. Lance crouched over lightly cupping Pidge’s chin making her jump. With a smile he kissed her cheek before letting his face mask cover his whole face once more.

“Don’t keep your helmet off for too long.” He snicker walking to the moat, “I might just do that again.”

He felt the snowballs hit him, once the first one hit it’s target he took off running to the moat. As fun as it was to tease and make her flustered he had a job to do. Figure out why the drop off crew was there 3 hours early. He made it to the moat as the ship began to make it’s decent. Sliding into the ditch they made Lance got himself to a good position to see. Pulling out his bayard once more he focused in on the ship. It landed letting out the pilots and sentries out first. Then the cargo door opened.

The prisoners began to file out into the clearing, dressed in the same rags they found Shiro in… And behind the prisoners were 4 druids… Lance shivered at the sight of them, wearing, creepy, dark age type masks. He hated them already. The cold got to some of the prisoners instantly. Lance felt his hand grip harder onto his gun. What was the Galra doing?! Why would they force the prisoners out in this condition? He could feel himself grinding his teeth he lowered his gun and pressed the button on his helmet. If he was lucky he could catch what they were saying with the sound focusing.

Lance messed with it until he could finally hear them.

“Listen up, prisoners. You’ve been chosen for a special experiment. You are going to take what the druids give to you. And you are going to stay here until the pick up ship comes in oooh… Hee… It doesn’t really matter. Most of you will probably die.”

The druids made a line and shot out a purple mist the surrounded the prisoners. Lance sunk himself down into the moat as he listened to the screams. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He couldn’t watch it! But he knew if he did anything he’d only make it worse. His bayard disappeared as he heard the ship taking off again. The Galra’s voice came from the ship’s broadcaster.

“You can run if you want. But that’ll just help you die faster. The survivors will be taken on the main ship. If the druids experiments works that is.”

His stomach turned and he could feel the bile building in his throat. Was this the kind of stuff Shiro went through? Was this what Pidge’s family was going through. Tears began streaming down his face, as he fought back a sob. His body was numb, his head pounded with every beat of his heart. The foul taste of the bile threatened his tongue. His eyes grew heavy and stung with each blink. This was disgusting… Vile… Beyond cruel! Lance felt himself heave and he threw off his helmet spitting up the foam his stomach produced. He almost wished it was real puke, this gave him no relief from the discomfort.

Groaning as he fought the sobs he reached for his bayard once more. It was painful to move, and he did not want to see the prisoners in pain… But he had to make sure it was safe to get those people out of there. Looking through his scope he flinched at the prisoners reaction to whatever the druids did to them. He fought back more bile as he scanned for guards… Nothing. They left them there with nothing… Left them to die.

He nearly threw his bayard away from him but instead allowed himself to grip onto the gun tighter as if faded away. Lance’s whole body shook as he reached for his helmet putting it back on.

“Pidge… You need to bring the junk ship… Now.”

“Lance? Is everything alright you sou-”

“Pidge, you need to forget the sentries and get the fucking ship here now.”

“Lance!”

“Now, Pidge! Please! Before I lose my mind!”

“O-ok...I’m… I’m on my way.”

He threw of his helmet once more letting the cold air cool his burning face. Just what kind of monsters were they dealing with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for updates and sneak peeks.  
> Badwhalenikki


	8. One rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates, sneak peeks, and new realeases  
> Badwhalenikki

As Pidge hoovered over the clearing she could see why Lance was so livid. In the swarm of black she could see Lance’s white armor walking around reassuring them it was safe. Pidge felt sick… How could the Galra do this to other living beings! It was horrendous! Thank crow, Pidge had decided to rig up a heater in the ship. She lower the ship with a thud letting Green jump down next to it. She stood as her lion crouched down to let her out. There was no need for a fight but in this weather they had to get these people somewhere safe to treat the freeze burns. Pidge shook her head as she opened the cargo door. They left them with zero protection…

Pidge jogged to the cockpit to start up the heater as Lance guided the weaker ones in first. She had never been more grateful for her spacesuit than she did in this moment. She started the heater and turned to see Lance carrying an older looking alien setting him close to the cockpit doors. The prisoners filed in mumbling to each other, some carried or assisted in a few stayed outside until the rest piled in. Pidge walked up to Lance a placed her hand on his arm. His face was hard and his fist were clenched. It hurt her seeing him like that… She didn’t know what to do or say.

“There is a latch on the roof that leads out right?” Lance mumbled.

“Y-yeah.”

“Good, a soon as everyone is in we’ll close the door and leave through that to keep the heat in.”

“I’ll… I’ll go get the food and stuff I brought…” Pidge pulled away from him walking to the cockpit.

She watched as he nodded slightly and began to walk around talking to them trying to figure out what the druids did. Pidge sighed Climbing the ladder going to her lion. She didn’t know what was worse the fact that it happened or the fact that she didn’t expect it to happen. Pidge knew it wasn’t her fault but she felt she should have been ready for this. The castle didn’t have enough healing pods for these people. She didn’t even have enough food or blankets for all of them to share. She opened the bag and sighed, they had enough for maybe 10 people. Pidge only packed 5 blankets… They were big enough to share.

Her heart felt like it was struggling to beat as her grip tightened on the bag. She was only thinking of her family when she packed and came here… She did it again… It was wrong of her. Awful of her, she was just as bad as the Galra. Pidge shook her head throwing her bags on her back. She wasn’t as bad as the Galra! She was selfish… It was human. She wouldn’t of left the prisoners behind with nothing! … Would she… Part of her plan was to leave if the ship was damaged and her family wasn’t there… But would she had done it? 

She paused at the mouth of her Lion looking up at it. Would Green had taken her as a paladin if that was the kind of person she was?  She didn’t know, she didn’t think she ever would know. That wasn’t important right now though, what was important was getting this prisoners somewhere safe. Pidge groaned climbing the ladder to the hatch. She also needed to have Lance go get his Lion and his half of the supplies to pass out. Climbing back in the ship she put the bag down and handed out her blankets first then dug out the food. Lance was standing with a group of aliens talking.

“I am surprised they haven't come for us. Considering.”

“They really did just ditch you guys.” Lance huffed.

“Some of us are still suffering… but… I don't understand why some us are fine.”

“We have to get to the rebel base.”

“Rebel base?” Pidge questioned walking up to them.

“We don't have the exact coordinates but I atleast know the system it's close too.”

“They didn't interrogate you for this info.” Lance glared.

“No… It was all just rumors to them.” One of the taller ones nodded. “We made a system to keep them from knowing what we know.”

“Yeah. If a rumor starts with 'have you heard’ or 'there's a rumor’ it's true. If it's 'I heard from-’ or 'I over heard' it's a cover.”

Lance fold his arms nodding. Pidge was hesitant to believe the information but what choice did they have?

“Lance, let's get your lion and pass out your supplies. When we come back I need the coordinates to that system.” Pidge turned to the cockpit. 

Walking back she gave another look at the prisoners. No humans… No dad or Matt. Biting her lip she pushed herself to keep moving. She couldn't stop to ask just yet. These poor people were still in pain and in danger. Pidge had to get them to safety. She went to climb the ladder when her arm was grabbed. The door to the cockpit shut, Pidge turned, not knowing what to expect, but ready for a fight. 

Her heart found its way to her throat as she locked eyes with Lance and he pulled her into a hug. He held her head in one arm the other wrapped around her back, his hug was tight and firm. She hesitated at first slowly closing her arms around him. Once her hand pressed on his back she could feel him shudder. A muffled sob came from out of her sight as he did everything in his power to hold her tighter.

Pidge's heart turned into cement. He was crying! The boy who had held her and comforted her when she cried, was crying now. Pidge felt her arms clench harder as her fingers desperately searched for something to grab on too. She couldn't let him feel like this! She couldn't let him be hurt! The familiar tingle traveled up her cheeks to her eyes as they became blurry with tears. Lance wasn't allowed to cry! She never ever wanted him to need to cry! His tears were killing her!

Lance quietly sobbed, unintentionally pushing the both of them to their knees. Pidge couldn't take it! She had to do something. Desperate to stop his pain she pushed him away throwing off her helmet. His arms went limp at his side as she lifted his helmet off. Pidge cupped his cheeks trying to smile as her tears spilled. His eyes were baggy and red… His mouth pressed into a frown… his eyebrows knitted together and the tears... They just didn't stop.

Pidge felt her smile twitch away, the sight of him twisted a knife into her chest. Why? Why did this hurt just as much as seeing her mom cry?! Nearly as much as missing her family?! This wasn't allowed to happen! She threw these feeling away! Biting her lip she threw her arms around his neck pulling his head into her shoulder. Why? Why was she bothering? She couldn't help him! She sobbed with Lance as she lightly scratched his head. She didn't know how to help herself… Or these prisoners… Pidge felt the breath pushed out of her as Lance's arms grabbed her lower back and squeezed as he hugged her.

One of her best friends in the world was crying in her arms… The same stupid boy who had been bring back feelings she thrown away a little over a year ago. It wasn't fair… It wasn't fair that he was hurting… And all she could do was hold him… Pidge allowed herself to put her lips on his head and slowly breath with him. She couldn't hold him any tighter no matter how much she tried. And she was trying so hard. 

Pidge could never forgive the Galra for doing this. First her family, and now they made Lance cry with their cruelty to others… If she had the chance she would make Zarkon pay for this, personally. She took a deep breath letting herself calm down as she listened to Lance doing the same. She let her hand run through his hair and closed her eyes. Once Lance's breathing matched her’s she kissed his head and sighed. Even if she had to take a fleet of ships alone. Zarkon would pay dearly for this.

* * *

 

Pidge and Lance carefully carried the ship off the planet. They were going painful slow but it's what they had to do to avoid attention. Pidge had both sentries with her in the lion. She had them hooked up to green cloaking them on the radar. No fighters were following and nothing on the radio. It unnerved her. She glanced to her opened video com and bit her lip seeing Lance. She could tell it bothered him even more. Pidge sighed and called Allura. The com came up almost instantly.

“What's going on? Are you still on the planet?”

“No… They came early and left the prisoners to die.” Lances mumbled.

“We… we are flying as far as we can before we open the wormhole. No one is following.”

“And your family?” Allura’s eyes opened wider with hope.

“No…”

“Pidge, I'm so sorry.”

“Don't worry about it… We saved these people. Is there any chance you can meet us at the Sospes system?” Pidge looked at Lance.

“What's there?”

“A possible rebel base.” Lance spoke up. “We are going to warp when we get far enough from the ship.”

“How do they not see you?”

“I took over a couple sentries they are cloaking us.”

“Warp to me first.” Allura spoke punching in coordinates. “I’ll get us to the rebel base. So we can bring in the the prisoners who need the healing pods the most.”

“What do we tell the others.” Pidge panicked. 

“You leave that to me.”

She didn’t want Allura to take the fall for them. The guilt would kill her… But the prisoner’s need the help. Pidge looked to Lance and sighed. With a nod she began to punch in the coordinates.

“When we get there we need to warp out. So they don’t follow.” Pidge checked her input.

“I agree. Stay your course for a few minutes I message you when I am ready, I’ll open the hangar for you to drop the ship and get in.”

Pidge opened the coms with the junk ship and saw the old man.

“Start tying things down, we are about to launch.”

Pidge looked over at Lance sighing. She didn’t know how to fix this. Allura confirmed the coordinates with Pidge and they braced.

“Opening hole.” Pidge pressed the button allowing them through.

“Full speed, you 2.” Allura said as they appeared next to the castel.

“Keep bracing.” Lance said as the Galra radio came on the radio.

“Another wormhole! Coorid-”

“Punch it!” Lance shouted.

Allura open her wormhole, the castle disappeared in it first as they followed close behind. Pidge listened closely to the next few transmission. Panic, anger, confusion; They deserved more than just that. They would feel pay.

“Sir, 67, reporting. Prisoners are gone.”

“WHAT?!”

“Sir, 53, reporting. Crashed ship is gone.”

“What do you mean GONE?! That ship was unflyable!”

“Sir, 55, reporting. Lion prints.”

“LION! I WANT A DESTINATION ON THE WORMHOLE NOW! SQUADS 50, 60, 70, I WANT YOU READY TO LAUNCH!”

“I think they're mad.” Allura laughed as they exited the second hole. The system was ahead and Pidge sighed in relief as the hangar doors opened. Lance helped guide the ship in before taking off to his hangar. Pidge took off her helmet and watched the doors close, Allura walked away from her com to come meet the prisoners. She noticed Lance standing and reaching for the end button.

“Wait, Lance, ar- Are you coming to help settle the prisoners?”

“Keith woke Shiro didn’t he? Those 3 should be enough, I’m going to bed.”

“Lan-”

“Pidge… I don’t want to talk about it.” Lance sighed taking off his helmet ending the call.

It hurt. It hurt more than she thought it should. It stung her heart and felt like someone was prying open her ribcage. Emotions sucked, how did she let them sneak back in? Her whole focus… Her whole reason for joining the garrison was for her family! Lance and Hunk where nice but she pushed them aside for her family… Why wasn’t she able to now? Why couldn’t she just keep her friendship with Lance without this nonsense? She did it with Hunk and Keith… Why Lance? Why was he the one who did this to her?

She left her lion and saw the prisoners already piling out. Allura opened the hangar door with everyone, but Lance, in tail. Hunk and Keith ran up to the closest people who needed help helping them up. Coran began to guide the prisoners to the healing chamber.

“Step lively! We’ll heal the ones with the most frostbite first.” 

“You went to the exchange…” Shiro clenched his fist.

“I gave her the ok…” Allura stepped in front of him.

“What?” Shiro turned to her.

“I sent her out with Lance.”

Pidge was frozen as Shiro turned his attention fully to Allura. She could feel her head pluse and her lips tremble. Why was this happening. She grabbed the back of Allura’s dress looking up at her.

“You did wonderfully, Pidge. Go with the others and see if Coran can make contact with the rebels.”

“But…” Pidge began only to be cut off.

“I am sorry, Pidge… I need to talk to him alone. I’ll inform you later, ok?” Allura smiled.

Pidge looked to Shiro he glanced at her before tilting his head to hangar door. Pidge didn’t argue she walked to the door only glancing back at the 2. A small alien lightly tapped her leg and she looked at them. They were yellow with orange pointed ears, they gave a tooth grin the showed rows of sharp teeth.

“Leave them be,” They spoke with a deep voice, “They will sort it out.”

They reached up for Pidge’s hand has the others filed past them. Pidge smiled nodding taking their hand and walking with them to the chamber. Coran ushered a mother and child into one of the pod. The small alien let go of her hand and joined a group huddling around each other. Keith had some cream that when he put it on an alien with frostbite it seemed to melt it away. She looked around for Hunk to see he was gone. Pidge wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed she was no help here.

“Pidge! Pidge, come here!” Coran called out helping someone else to a pod.

Pidge walked to him as he closed the pod up.

“Keith and I should be able to handle this until Hunk gets back with food. Can you go check on Lance? I saw him heading for his room. And I would but I have to try to contact the rebels as well.”

“I could do that.” Pidge offered.

“As lovely as that is you're not a real people person, dear.” Coran tapped her cheek.

“... Well you aren't wrong…”

“Of course I'm not! But you seem to tolerate your teammates, so you can handle that, right?”

“Yeah… No problem, Coran.”

Pidge walked to the hallway sighing. What was she suppose to do when she got there? He didn’t want to talk about it. How was she going to make him feel better? She reached the door and hesitated. She shouldn’t be there, she should just go back and tell Coran he was asleep. Something… She knocked flinching at the silence that came after.

“Lance?” Pidge finally spoke reaching for the button, “Lance, I am coming in.”

Pidge pressed the button sticking her head inside, Lance wasn’t there… But she found her good headphones… Pidge walked in and sat on the bed grabbing her headphones wrapping them properly. Why wasn’t he here? It was concerning but she had to just leave it be. He could of went to the kitchen to eat or the showers to relax… Pidge fiddled with the headphones as the possibilities raced. She didn’t know what to think, but it wouldn’t hurt to take a few minutes to herself just to calm down… Maybe he’d show up and they could talk… Maybe.

* * *

 

Hunk was piling containers of food onto the cart as Lance ate a protein bar of sorts. Hunk had grabbed him before he could walk in his room claiming he needed help with the food. He knew what was really going on, Hunk was trying to get him to talk, but he really didn’t want to; About anything. He was going to have to though. There was no lieing to him. Well, he could try…

“I am fine.”

“That’s a load of cow.”

“Ughhhhhh!” Lance threw his head back, “Hunk, please.”

“No, you bottle this stuff up all the time, Lance! Then everything starts bugging you then you have one big fit! It’s not fun! I don’t want you like that!”

Hunk had slammed down another set of containers. Lance flinched as he scanned Hunk.

“Dude…”

“No.” Hunk pointed a finger at him. “Everything, out with it.”

“Why would I want to describe it to you?” Lance threw out his hands. “It’s better you didn’t know! You already saw the aftermath!”

“So?”

“SO?! They left them there! Under a minute and they were already getting frostbite! Then they did creep magic stuff that caused even more pain! We shouldn’t have been there! But if we hadn’t been there they’d be dead! What do you want from me, Hunk?! Cause, honestly, I don’t even know how I feel!”

“Lance… That’s all I need from you. To tell me how you feel! You bottle this up you hurt yourself.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, man. I what that memory gone.”

“You saved them, Lance. You did a good thing.”

“Yeah, I know that doesn’t change the fact that that...that happened, man. I saw it happen. I knew it happened. I know stuff like that happens even on earth but seeing it…”

“Hey,” Hunk opened his arms, “Bring it in.”

Lance sighed putting the bar down and hugging Hunk. Hunk was awesome to hug, he’d held tight and nearly crack Lance’s back. Hunk gave him a pat before pushing him out of the hug.

“Go take a nap dude.”

“Yeah… That sounds good.” 

Lance began walking back when he heard his door open from around the corner. He looked around the corner to see Pidge walking down the hall back to the Healing chamber. Lance felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had Pidge worried too… It was bad enough he broke down on their mission together but now she was checking on him. Lance jogged to her and grabbed her wrist making her jump.

“Woah! Sorry, Pidge! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Lance… Oh, Coran sent me to check on you… Are you-”

“I’m not… I will be ok, but I’m not right now.”

“Oh.” Pidge glanced away from him clearing her throat. “Okay, I’ll leave you be then.”

Pidge took her hand back going to turn around to walk away. Lance had screwed up, with his break down and his outburst. Pidge wouldn’t look at him the same again. She probably wouldn’t even think of him romantically. He couldn’t blame her, she was logic, he was emotion and impulse. He was knocked off balance when Pidge ran into him hugging him. She held tight and took the air out of Lance’s lungs.

“I’m sorry… I am sorry you had to see that… I am sorry.” Pidge mumbled.

Lance could feel the tears as he wrapped his arms around her. “It’s not your fault.”

“I was the one who-”

“Pidge!” Lance gave a light squeeze, “It’s not your fault the Galra did that. It’s not your fault. It is however your fault we saved them…”

Lance smiled as Pidge tried to hide her blush by turning her face into his chest. Lance sighed holding her. Even if this wasn’t going to go any further he loved this. But he could always hope for more. Right?

“Hey, Pidge?”

“Mmh?”

“When we are done with the prisoners, wanna have another movie night? Just the 2 of us?”

“Sure, Lance.”

He felt himself smile. That was good enough for him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am writing this damn story and I am telling you guys... I am pissed they haven't kissed yet... I promise, I hate myself as much as you do for this whole slow burn...


	9. One blame.

Why was this happening?! She was hugging Lance one minute then in her lion disabling cannons the next. What did Coran do?!

“Remember don’t hurt anyone! We are trying to get them on the radio again!” Allura shouted.

“What even happened?!” Keith growled.

“Well turns out the rebel leader is the descendant of an old allied race, so he knew what Alteans look like! And he thought it was a trap…” Coran cleared his throat.

“What?!” Lance shouted.

“Can’t you call him back?!” Hunk croaked, “Have the prisoners talk to him?!”

“See we tried that already…” Coran began being cut off by Shiro.

“And, let me guess, it didn’t work?”

“Clearly.” Pidge groaned.

“Alright team, we got to give the castle a clear landing so we can explain in person.”

“I am not sure how much I want to talk to the people TRYING TO KILL US!!” Hunk shouted.

Pidge felt herself smirk as she pulled her lion to the right, spinning down to the planet. It was covered in thick trees hiding the cannon that fired at her. She adjusted, diving straight for where the beam came from. She came to an abrupt stop in front of the cannon and turned on her speakers.

“I’d back away now.” Pidge has green lift her paw and pushed down on the barrel.

She made sure to bend it only a little, they had to be able to fix it after this nonsense was over. She jumped up and took off again, Pidge scanned the area as she rose but failed to notice a beam before it slammed into her lion. She tried to regain control but her systems were locked up. She grunted pulling at her controls she had to get control. A few more seconds and she’d crash on the cannon she disabled. Her lion hit something that stopped it from destroying the cannon.

“I got you, Pidge.” Hunk’s voice came through.

“Thanks, my controls are on the fri-”

Pidge felt her whole body snap as her and Hunk were hit with another beam. Grabbing her seat straps as she tumbled with Hunk through the forest. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw as she began slowing down. Groaning as she was swayed into place, she opened her eyes seeing she settled in a overgrowth. She couldn’t see much of anything.

“Hunk?”

She craned her neck trying to reach for her com panel. It was on… Why wasn’t he replying?

“Hunk?!”

Pidge grabbed her controls trying to move the lion. Green was still recovering, she couldn’t move. Pidge shrieked when a hatch opened above her. She guessed that was all Green could do for her. Pidge grunted pulling herself up through the hole. She could see the yellow lion under hers. She gritted her teeth and slid down Green landing on Yellow. She carefully walked to the head seeing Hunk’s Lion had opened a hatch for her as well. She leaned in letting her eyes overflow with tears.

“HUNK!”

She jumped down and fully took in Hunk’s limp body leaning over the armrest. He was bleeding from his lip, no where else, that was good. Pidge pried off his helmet careful not to move him too much. Her hand shook as she gently put her finger to his neck. There was a pulse, she took off her helmet bring her cheek to his mouth and nose… Breath! He was breathing. She had to get him out of there! Move hi- She couldn't move him! What of he had a back or neck injury. She couldn't do anything.

“Hunk, please, wake up!” Pidge sobbed.

“Pidge!” She could hear Lance's voice from outside.

“Hunk!? Pidge!” He sounded frantic.

Pidge climbed out of the Yellow lion and slid down. She fell to her hands and knees before running to Lance's voice.

“LANCE!” She screamed.

“Pidge?! PIDGE? Where are you?!” 

It was so much harder to push through the brush than she could have imagined. Her chest heaved with labor and with her sobs. She broke through the brush falling forward again. This was her fault! The mission, now this! How did she not see that first beam?

“PIDGE?!” 

She looked up and saw a small hill where she heard Lance’s voice. She had to get to him! He had to call the others. She clawed at the dirt and pushed herself off running again. Reaching the top of the hill she could see Lance at the bottom running close to the brush she tore herself from.

“Lance!” She shouted stumbling over herself down to him.

“Pidge!” She saw his head whip to her and he sprinted to her.

He caught her as she tripped into him. Pidge wrapped her arms around him sobbing. This was all her fault! All of it! If she hadn’t been on the roof! Hadn’t joined the garrison! All of this! Lance pushed her away only to wipe her tears.

“What happened? Why is your com not working? Where is your lion? Where is Hunk?”

He had all the questions slowly enough for her to process but once Hunk’s name was brought up she lost all her breath and covered her mouth screaming. Lance’s grip loosened and he reached for his headset.

“Hunk is hurt! Get to where I am! He needs a healing pod!” Lance’s gently took her chin making her face him. “Where, Pidge?”

She pointed a shaking finger over the hill where she had came out of the brush. It was all a blur but she must have made a big enough path for Lance to see it when he got there. Pidge looked away from Lance letting herself sink to her knees. Lance fell with her putting his hand to her cheek.

“Hey, no! Pidge, look at me!” Pidge hesitated but looked at him.

His eyes were glossed over but hard. She began to shake under his firm grip as he shook his head.

“This isn’t your fault. Stay here. Tell the others where he is when they get here. I’ll be back.” Lance stood and ran up the hill. 

Everything was happening so quick, she couldn’t remember when Keith and Shiro showed up. She could barely remember Keith trying to comfort her. Some rebels show with guns drawn and putting them away once they saw they weren’t Galra… They tried to apologize… She had screamed at them… She couldn’t remember what was said… It wasn’t their fault… It was her’s all her fault! Keith held her close hushing her and petting her head. Everything was hurting, there was too much noise! Why was it so loud?! 

“Pidge, Lance and I are going to tow Hunk while Shiro stays with him… Can you fly?”

Who was that? Keith? Could she fly?! Did they stop the fighting? Pidge turned to Keith still shaking. Her sight still blurry.

“Do you want a ride?”

Pidge shook her head as Keith helped her up.  
“Can you get to your lion?” He asked.

Pidge nodded taking her hands back. She was still crying but everything was so numb. Her body was limp and heavy, eye swollen and stung. What was she suppose to do? She couldn’t even help could she? Her body moved on her own, trugging up the hill. Pidge nearly fell when she saw her lion in the open. Green had forced an opening for Blue and Red to get in. The lion turned to her and leaned it’s head down opening it’s mouth for Pidge. Pidge shivered as she touched the cool metal. 

She placed her hand on the ladder hesitant. How was she suppose to pull herself up? She was hardly walking. The part of the floor attached to the ladder shifted under her slowly pushing her up the ladder. Pidge felt the tears falling as she sniffed. Green was such a good lion, even helping her by making a lift for her. Pidge pulled herself onto the chair and let Green go on Autopilot. Green began walking to the castle's location. She was confused and tired. When did the battle end?

She curled up in her seat tired from crying, her body began to ache from the crash but she could only think of Hunk. Pidge couldn’t understand why Hunk had gotten hurt and not her. He didn’t deserve that. Pidge hugged her knees staring at the castle appearing above the trees. Green jumped up into the hangar and laid down for Pidge to exit. She didn’t want to leave… She didn’t want to face anyone… They knew it was her fault… She stayed there for a while letting her emotions go numb. Her helmet flashed that meant private com was on… Pidge turned away from it she couldn’t do it… It didn’t matter who it was she didn’t want to hear it… 

“Pidge… You don’t have to reply…” Lance’s voice came through, “Hunk is in the pod… Concussion… Busted lip and finger fracture… Coran says he’ll be fine in a few hours… Everyone left with the prisoners to go meet with the rebel leader. Pidge… Please just… Come here.”

Pidge sighed. She was tired and she didn’t want to leave her lion. But she needed to see Hunk… She needed to know Lance was right. Biting her lip she got up and made her way to the chambers. Would Lance be even more upset? Would he hate her for letting this happen? She opened the door and saw Lance sitting on the stairs in front of one on the pods. He looked up and watched her as she walked to the pod. There he was… He was ok… Pidge looked at the panel on the side everything Lance said was listed. 368 tics flashed at the bottom of the screen. If Pidge remember correctly that meant about 7 hours.

She placed her hand on the cool glass turning to Lance. He still watched her saying nothing… It was driving her crazy. First the Galra’s horrible experiment now this. Pidge sat on the stair with him her leg began to fidget. She flinched as Lance’s hand appeared on her knee. What was she suppose to do? She looked at him seeing he had turned away. Sighing she put her hand in his. Pidge sniffed back a tear as his fingers laced into her’s and he scooted closer. She didn’t deserve this… It was her fault Hunk was in there… A sob escaped her chest as she leaned her head on Lance holding tight to his hand. It was her fault…

* * *

 

Pidge jolted up out of the bath after slipping under the water. She couldn’t remember how she got there. She looked around; Glasses on the counter, clothes by the towels, Paladin armor she could only assume already taken by the cleaning bots. She lowered herself back into the water glaring at the door. She clearly brought herself in here… Did she sleep walk? She couldn’t remember at all. She touched her hair it was drying almost instantly, meaning she hadn’t washed it… She must have just got in.

Pidge pushed the confusion to the side washing up and hurrying out. She couldn’t understand why or how she got there but she should get back to the healing pods. She was still so tired though. Pidge shivered as the cold air attacked her as she hurried to dry off. There was still no memory of how she got there. She walked down the hallway, hair still dripping directly to the pods. She opened the door and braced herself on the door’s frame.

… Was that… A cushion fort? Lance began backing out of the fort and he looked up to her.

“Oh, hey. You look actually awake.” He gave a half hearted smile, “Remind me to never wake you during a nap.”

“What?” Pidge titled her head.

“Man, you told Shiro off… You don’t remember anything?”

“Uh… No…” Pidge walked down to him pulling at her fingers.

“It was funny. Don’t worry you didn’t say anything too bad and it looked like Shiro knew you were asleep still.”

“Did… I really sleepwalk?” Pidge bit her lips.

“Yeah. I thought you where awake until you couldn’t figure out the door…”

Pidge’s hands found her face and squished her cheeks together. She hadn’t slept walk in forever, not since Matt had gotten into that one fight. Pidge looked at the pod sighing.

“How much longer?”

“Like… 5 hours?” Lance crawled back into the fort. Pidge examined it as he messed with the sheet. How long was she gone? He was already in his normal clothes and he had built this? He got the cushions from the movie room… She could tell by the small stain she had left… 1 cushion tall, held in place by pillows jammed around and in the sheet covered space. The back of the fort leaned against the stairs in front of Hunks pod. What was he doing?

“So… I know you’re a child but is this seriously how you cope with stuff?”

“Don’t knock it until you try it.” Lance grunted pulling the sheet under the cushion to secure it.

“I am not getting in there.” Pidge narrowed her eyes.

“Yes, you are.” Lance turned around sitting against the back.

He crossed his legs before placing a few pillows on his lap. He gave a smile patting the pillows. She had to admit she was curious but reluctant. Pidge sighed as she crawled in laying her head on the pillows looking up at him.

“See? Knew you couldn’t resist.” Lance smiled.

“Is this all you do in here? Have delusions of grandeur?”

“I swear you just have to talk to a lake and it turns into a sea from all your salt.”

“Clever!” Pidge smirked closing her eyes, “Too bad you can come up with any of that wit when you talk to Keith.”

“I out wit Keith all the time!” Pidge felt Lance grab her bangs and braid it.

“Pfft.”

“Name one time I haven’t.”

“I lost count.”

Lance laughed moving on to the next stran of hair. Pidge felt her smile fade she didn’t deserve to laugh after what happened to Hunk.

“Stop it.” Lance dropped her hair poking her forehead.

Pidge flinched opening her eyes glaring at him bring her hands to her head.

“What was that for?”

“You’re blaming yourself.” 

Pidge looked away from him rubbing her head.

“Stop it.” Lance poked her cheek.

“Would you knock it off!” Pidge shoved her hands in his face.

Lance grabbed her hand prying it from his face and fought her other hand to poke her again.

“Stop. Blaming. Yourself.” Lance pushed through his teeth as he fought her hands.

“It’s my fault!”

Lance managed to grab her wrist and force her arms onto her chest.

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is! All of this!” Pidge felt the tingling sensation in her nose that worked its way to her eyes causing them to fill. “I should have never been at the garrison! I shouldn’t have been on the roof! I shouldn’t have tried to leave! I made us go on that mission! I… I didn’t see the stupid beam… It’s my fault, Lance… I put Hunk in that pod…”

“You know what… You’re right it is your fault.”

Pidge felt like she had been stabbed the tears rolled down to her temples tickling her ears as they fell. She knew it… She knew Lance was mad at her. She struggled against his arms to leave but he held her down. He should let her go. She could leave and just go… Go where she couldn’t hurt them anymore.

“It’s your fault we saved those prisoners.”

Pidge stopped struggling feeling the knife twist at her heart… No… He couldn’t do this to her! This was worse!

“It’s your fault we found Shiro.”

“Shut up!”

“It’s your fault I didn’t die because of Sendak.”

“Stop!”

“It’s your fault we are saving the universe!”

“Stop it!”

“You first!”

Pidge glared at him through her tears. He wasn’t allowed to do that! He couldn’t just throw that back in her face! He couldn’t just negate the bad with … 

“Those aren’t good things…” Pidge turned away from him.

“Oh, no? Okay, then. You’re smart so I am sure you can tell me how Allura and Coran would have woken up, if we didn’t show up, then? Or where would Shiro and Keith be right now, if I wasn’t there to activate the blue lion; Which if you remember I was only there because of you on the roof. Or, here is a good one! Who would be looking for your dad and brother, Pidge?”

“That-”

“It matters, Pidge! And if Hunk heard you saying this he’d be doing the exact same thing. No one is blaming you for this but YOU!”

Pidge gritted her teeth has the knife twisted harder into her heart. She felt Lance’s grip loosen, letting her bring her hands to her eyes. His hands left her arms and carefully lifted her as he shifted to lay down next to her. She felt him lift her glasses off and place them above her head as she cried. Lance pulled her against him as she sobbed more. She was sick of crying, she hated it. Her eyes would swell up and her face would bloch up with red. She would sweat even more too, she hated it so much.

“Wanna hear something funny?” She felt Lance’s voice vibrate through his chest.

All she could do is nod as she tried to stop crying.

“You have to promise not to anyone… You can’t even tell Hunk I told you.”

She laughed as she looked up at Lance, “This has to be good then.”

“Promise me, you won't tell.”

“Okay, I won’t.” Pidge wiped her eyes with her sleeve letting her arm go around Lance’s torso. 

“Hunk was… Technically my first kiss.”

Pidge snorted and began laughing through her tears. “Wh-What?! I’m sorry… What!”

“Stop laughing, it was an accident.”

“How do you accidently kiss Hunk?!” Pidge gasped of breath rolling away from Lance covering her face with her hands.

“It was a force of habit!”

“OH MY CROW!” Pidge snorted laughing, “You are making it worse!”

“Okay, look! I kiss my family! And I was, like really~, out of it and I saw Hunk and my brain was like ‘Yes! Hunk is family! Kiss hello!’ and I kissed him.”

Pidge couldn’t catch her breath as she pulled her knees up to keep her legs still. She couldn’t believe she was hearing this. Lance kissed Hunk! She had to ask Hunk what happened when he got out… Pidge huffed out another laugh still smiling. Hunk would come out of the pod, and he would be okay. They would all be okay… She couldn’t be sure about the future but right now… They were okay… And she was working hard to keep it that way.

Pidge looked over to Lance seeing him pouting with his face bright red. Pidge rolled over propping herself on her elbow and resting her chin on her fist.

“So… How was the honeymoon?” She batted her eyes

Lance frowned grabbing a pillow smacking her with it.

“I’m never going to try to make you feel better again.” Lance grunted.

“Oh, get over yourself you big baby!”

* * *

 

Pidge groaned trying to roll over it was hard being sandwiched. 2 people cuddling with her was nice but it was extra hot and made her sweat more. Pidge wrinkled her nose finally getting free of Lance’s grip on her and draped her arm over Hunk. Hunk was nice and squishy and far more comfortably to cuddle. Lance was nice but he was boney and...HUNK?!

Pidge opened her eyes shooting her hands to Hunk’s sleeping face squishing it. He snorted in his sleep. Pidge could feel the smile stretch her cheeks as she began laughing. She pinched his cheeks making him flinch back knocking down the fort. She began laughing more as Lance woke up in a panic and pulled Pidge into him as the sheet fell on them.

“What’s going on?!” Lance clung to Pidge.

“I thought we were napping?!” Hunk shouted.

Lance shot up making the sheet a tent as he looked at Hunk.

“HUNK!” Lance jumped over Pidge hugging Hunk.

Pidge crawled out of the sheet smiling as she watched Lance and Hunk fight to get out as well.

“Man, you couldn’t wake us?!”

“What? And miss out on nap time?”

“You’re a terrible friend!”

“You were having cuddle time without me and I’m the bad friend?!”

Pidge grabbed the sheet ripping it off of them seeing the 2 pulling at each other's faces.

“He just got out of the pod, Lance… Can you try not putting him back in?”

Pidge smiled as Hunk wrapped his arm around Lance’s neck holding out his other for her. Pidge felt herself dive for Hunk wrapping her arms around him. She sighed as she felt Lance’s arms join in on the hug. She wished they could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and sneak peeks for this and other Fanfics.  
> Badwhalenikki


	10. One reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Space_mouse for proof reading while I work on chapter 11!! I am behind schedule but I am working to fix that and get ahead so I can keep with the one a week updates!  
> Sorry this is shorter than normal! sorry sorry!

“I do not want to have this discussion with you again.”

“We wouldn’t have to have it, if this hadn’t happened in the first place.” Shiro whispered under Coran’s voice.

Allura glared at Shiro straightening her back turning away from him. She did not have to explain herself. Shiro was rather persistent, she could at least admit he was right about a few things. It wasn’t her idea, it was reckless, and there was no making up for possible damage done. Allura huffed as she felt Shiro’s eyes on her. She had to hold her ground.

“That being said you are all welcome to stay. After seeing the way you handle us, it’s come to my attention that we need the muscle.” The rebel leader nodded.

He was a rather short  vrontí sávra, then again it had been 10,000 years. Their species evolved fast. And Igetis was a wonderful man although pride and fear caused him to attack. Hunk would be fine and he would receive a personal apology when he awoke.

“We can stay for a bit but we must continue to travel and aid where we can.” Allura folded her hands on the table.

“As long as I know we have allies in you. It is good to see Altea did not die out.”

“It’s good to know our allies live as well.” Coran nodded

“Forgive me for asking but… Are you from… Are you humans?” The rebel asked.

Shiro looked to Keith before looking back to Igetis, “We are… how-”

“You all look alike.”

“Wait… You know another human?” Shiro launched out of his seat.

“Yeah, Ricardo is-”

“There… Was another person out here this whole time?”

“He has a sister on the ship you guys save the prisoners from. He was scouting that blockade ship.”

“He is coming back?” Keith was sitting up.

“Yes, I’m sure he’d be happy to see more of his kind.” Igetis nodded.

“Do you know a lot about the blockade ships?” Allura tapped Shiro’s hand.

Shiro slowly lowered himself in his seat. Allura would love to have him have his questions answered, but it was unreasonable to think that the rebels knew about Matthew and Samuel Holt. Allura sighed as Shiro’s face showed his distress. Igetis had already begun explaining the changes to the ship’s purpose as Allura leaned over. 

“Pidge, will want to hear about the other human… Put it out of your mind for now.”

“You’re right… I can’t believe I didn’t know…” He mumbled.

“No, home planet?!” Coran exclaimed snapping Allura’s focus back, “What happened to it?!”

“They drained it.” Igetis continued, “The blockade ships are their civilians home. They scout planets, drain them of life, move to the next.”

“What kind of live is that?” Allura gasped.

“The Galra empire kind. It’s where they are born, grow up, train and work if they aren’t shipped out to do other jobs. Ricardo lived on one with his sister until she had him escape and we found him. He has given us a lot of information on how everything works there.”

“How long was he on that ship?” Shiro asked his leg slowly twitching.

“He doesn’t know, He was a child when they were taken, his sister raised him. He is an adult if that gives you anytime frame.” Igetis smoothed back his scales.

Shiro leaned on the table staring at nothing as Igetis continued. Allura tried to focus on his words but Shiro’s reactions were concerning her. He had been held captive for a year, she could only imagine what was going through his mind. Allura tapped his hand tilting her head to the door. Shiro nodded excusing himself as he walked out of the room. Allura glanced over as Keith watched concerned. Keith looked to Allura as she lightly shook her head. He needed time to think, he would come back in when his head was cleared. For now Allura had to focus on the mess Pidge and Lance had gotten them into.

Shiro did not come back in before their meeting came to an end. Allura had agreed to move the castle next to the fort and help bolster it’s shields until it came time for them to move on. Coran seemed eager to get a hold of the technicians so that Hunk and Pidge could talk to them and learn things to help fix the castle. With a sigh she spotted Shiro waiting by the entrances as rebels scurried by giving him wavering glances. He glanced at them before standing up straight and started walking ahead of them slow enough for them to catch up.

“We plan on meeting after Ricardo gets debriefed from his mission.” Allura kept pace with him.

“I can’t believe there were other humans under the Galra's control… We shouldn’t be here.” 

“Well, we are here. We can’t just leave these people need Voltron.” Allura glared at him.

“They hurt Hunk.”

“I am not excusing that. They have already agreed to repent for their mistake, Shiro. They were scared, they thought it was a trap. Do you honestly blame them?”

Allura could cut through the silence with a knife. Shiro knew she was right, it wasn’t like him to let this stuff go to his head but it had been a rough few months. They walked in the silence as they approached the castle. Keith split off from them to go to the training deck. Her, Shiro and Coran continued to the healing pods. Coran opened the door and beamed at the sight of Pidge and Lance leaning against each other sleeping.

“Aw! Look at the kiddo’s! All tuckered out from fighting the empire's tyranny!” He smiled ruffling Lances hair before going to Hunk’s pod.

Allura smirked as Lance woke up rubbing his eyes but trying not to move for Pidge’s sake. Shiro walked over to Pidge lightly shaking her.

“Pidge… You’re still wearing your armor. Go change.”

Pidge woke with a start nearly pulling Lance down as she grabbed his arm.  
“Wha?!”

“Your armor, Pidge… Go change…” Shiro restated.

Allure snickered at the sight of Pidge. Her eyes were still practically closed as she let her head rest on Lance’s shoulder.

“Pidge, go change.” Shiro put his hand on her shoulder.

Pidge shrugged him off and groaned as Lance laughed.

“Who made you the boss?” Pidge grumbled still clinging to Lance.

“Allura…” Shiro smirked as Pidge turned to him still clearly out of it.

“Well… You hair is…” Pidge released Lance’s arm flicking Shiro’s hair. “Stupid…”

“Go change.”

“Crow… I am going…” Pidge groaned standing up stumbling forward catching herself on Shiro. “You’re like a brick wall…” 

Pidge smacked Shiro’s chest a few times before walking to the door. Lance held in his fit of laughter until Pidge left the room; after many failed attempts at the doors controls.

“Did she just call you a brick wall?!” He gasped between laughs.

“You go change too. And try to see if you can corral her back to her room.”

“That’s not going to happen…” Lance grunted standing up putting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “But I’ll make sure she doesn’t sleep on the steps again, Brick house.”

Shiro brought his index and thumb together and held it in front of Lance.

“I am this close to smacking you.”

“... Your fingers are touching…”

“Exactly.” Shiro smirked using his other hand to smack Lance in the back of the head. “Go change.”

“I’m going! Jeeze! Rude!” Lance mumbled walking to the door.

Shiro watched as Lance left before glancing to Allura. He needed to drop it. What was done was done. There was no way to go back and fix it.

“We can’t just let them think that was ok.” Shiro mumbled.

“They are smart, Shiro. They are well aware that mission was risky, but they saved lives.”

“You should have woke us.”

“And what? Risk all of the Lions ending up in Galra hands?”

“But Pidge and Lance are allowed to risk theirs?!”

“That is not what I meant!”

“Then what did you mean?!”

“You know as well as I do that there was no stopping her! We tried!”

“We could have brought them back!”

“We would have made things worse!”

“ENOUGH!” Coran’s voice shattered their argument.

Allura looked away from both men as Shiro stood confidently staring at the angered Altean.

“You both need to stop bickering and apologize to each other! You’ve been at it all day and I for one am sick of it! You are acting like children and you are not listening to each other!” Coran placed his hand on Hunks pod as he continued, “Hunk made his decision to be apart of this team! He knew the risks just like Lance and Pidge both knew the risks of going on that mission! I don’t agree with them for going but there is nothing we can do about that now! The two of you need to calm down, think and listen before you continue this nonsense!”

Allura blushed and glanced at Shiro who looked just as taken aback. Coran always knew how to shut down an argument… Allura huffed rubbing her upper arm, she should probably be the first to apologize; She was the one who kept them going a secret. 

“Shiro,” “Allura,” “I’m sorry.” The two spoke at the same time.

Allura felt her lips pinch together as she looked at Shiro.

“I am going to go assess the damages on the Lions!” Allura blurted out before leave the room.

“I’ll go talk to rebels for more information!” Shiro practically shouted. 

“THAT WAS NOT A PROPER APOLOGY!” Allura could hear Coran begin to protest before the doors closed behind her.

* * *

 

Pidge was sitting between Lance and Hunk, her legs draped over Hunk’s lap as she leaned on Lance. She was still tired from everything but a meeting was a meeting and the intel she was getting from it was amazing. Shiro had found out a lot by talking to the other rebels, their engineers were willing to talk to her and Hunk and show them a few things about the blockade ship and the weapons the Galra use. Her note pad was filling with the info fast but the meeting had reached a lull. No new info just how people were and what they did.

Pidge sighed glancing at Lance’s arm that rested on her shoulder. She should be embarrassed, feel silly. As time went on though she wanted more. He was still annoying flirty Lance but she got to see his other side.

“That’s where, Ricardo comes in…” Allura murmured.

“That sounds like a human name.” Lance chuckled.

The silence was what really made it click for her. Before they could even say anything she knew. Another human… How was that possible? What about her family? Matt… Dad… What about them?! She felt her anger bubbling. Why didn’t this come up first?! Where was this other human?! Keith grabbed her wrist pulling her away from the other boys and dragging her out the room. She could hear Lance being held down by Hunk as they left. He dragged her half way down the hall before letting her go and crossing his arms.

“Calm down.”

“Ca-Calm down?! There is another human-”

“There’s 2 other humans.”

“THERE ARE 2 OTHER HUMANS OUT HERE?!”

“Pidge!” Keith lowered himself to eye level. “Stop! Think!”

Pidge felt her fist clench as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“You’ve gone off twice! Twice!”

“I didn’t leave the-”

“Whether you actually left or not then, you left this time.”

Pidge shifted her feet biting her lip. She did leave… This was her fault.

“You did good… But don’t go off the handle… We’re here for you, Pidge.” Keith sighed patting her shoulder.

“W-What?”

“We’re here for you?”

“Aren’t you going to blame me?”

“Ye-no… It’d be stupid if I did you didn’t know this stuff would happen.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you, Keith.”

“Yeah, I was really out of line last time something like this happened, I’m sorry.” Keith turned to walk back to the meeting, “Are you good to come back?”

“Yeah… Yeah.”

Pidge walked with him back to the common room where Lance was in a heated one sided discussion with Hunk and Shiro, Allura and Coran watched.

“-nd I should be the one to- Hey~ Guys!” Lance cut himself off as they walked back in.

Looking from Hunk to Lance she gave a small laugh. Whatever had Lance so worked up was amusing to Hunk. Pidge smiled slightly as she saw the grin on Hunk’s face, he was up to something, she could feel it. Lance stumbled back as Hunk stood walking to Pidge.

“Keith. I think we forgot something very important!” Hunk smirked wrapping his arm around Pidge.

“We did?” Keith looked from Hunk to Pidge. “Oh! We did!”

Pidge flinched as Allura shot out of her seat and pushed Lance out of the way to get to her.

“Oh my goodness! I can’t believe I let it slip my mind!”

Pidge looked to Shiro in a panic. Was it her birthday?! Did she do something she wasn’t suppose too?! Why was she being targeted?! This day was stressful enough with everything that had occurred already. It happened so fast she didn’t know what to do. Hunk had leaned over and kissed her extremely close to her lips. She was frozen in place, her shoulders hit her ears as her jaw dropped. She could hear a gasp coming from behind Allura as she leaned in kissing her as well. Pidge felt herself stumble back as Allura pulled away and the gasp became a high pitched squeak.

Keith placed his hand on Pidge’s back stopping her from falling on her butt. She was safe… Until he leaned in pecking her on the lips as Allura did. Pidge found herself matching the sound that was coming from behind Allura as she held her hands to her chest. Her cheeks were burning as her 3 kissers turned to Lance. Pidge could only imagine what her face must have looked like if his jaw was that open. Lance flapped open his jacket grabbing his bayard from his belt loop firing at Keith first.

“WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU TOOLS?!” Lance shouted as Hunk and Keith bolted for the door as Lance ran past Pidge after the other boys. Allura grabbed her to brace her as Lance barreled past. Pidge tensed in Allura’s arms staring at the alien woman. She kissed her… Fully kissed her on the lips!

“At least Lance knows not to point that gun at me.” Allura laughed helping Pidge upright.

“You’re not going to kiss me again are you?” Pidge mumbled.

“Oh, no, that was punishment for Lance. I’ll only kiss you if you want me too from here on out, Pidge.”

“Gee… Thanks?”

“WHAT, THE CROW, WAS THAT?!” Shiro shouted from his seat.

“Oh, quiznak…” Coran murmured getting up scooting Pidge out of the room.

“It was a bet between the boys and I.” Allura laughed softly.

“WHAT?!”

“Go rest, Pidge. I have to defuse this situation before it explodes.” Coran gritted his teeth as Allura began to explain.

“And the boys?” Pidge asked.

“If they don’t kill each other… Well… Let’s just let that one sort itself out.”

Pidge flinched as she heard Hunk scream from across the castel.

“They better not break anything though.” Coran tsked closing the door on Pidge.

Pidge went to open the door flinching back when she heard Shiro shouting again. Her room was probably the safest place if she really thought about it. Turning on her heels she made a break for her room she fumbled with the button as Hunk blew past her. Pidge screeched as he practically pushed her into her room. Pidge caught herself on the door frame turning to face the hall Hunk ran down as she shouted.

“HUNK, YOU DONKEY! I COU-” Pidge gasped as she was tackled into her room.

“WHAT HE DO?! I’LL KILL HIM!”

Pidge groaned under Lance’s weight as he pulled her up hugging her from behind mumbling into her neck. As he spoke the vibrations made her snort and shiver as she struggled to get away.

“Itoldthemnottodoitandtheydidit” “LANCE!” “iammoremadkeithkissedyoucausefuckthatguy” “STOP IT THAT TICKLES YOU COW!” “iswearikissbetterthananyofthosetoolsevenallura!”

Pidge screamed in laughter as he groaned causing the tickle to consume her.

“What is with you all today?! Quit it!”

“You gotta let me fix what they did!” Lance leaned forward puckering his lips.

“NO! No!” Pidge shoved her hand over his lips, “I don’t need anymore lips on my face today thank you!”

Lance shoved his face back into her neck groaning once more. Pidge stifled her laughter smacking his arms franticly.

“Lance! Stop! Let’s go watch a movie! If you stop we’ll watch whatever you want!” Pidge shouted desperate to keep her voice down, “Anything!”

“Even ‘Undead flower’?” Lance lifted his head.

Pidge cringed, “What?! Ew, that one is awful…”

Lance blew a raspberry on her neck making her flail harder, “OH, MY CROW, FINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for update and sneak peeks for this and my other works.  
> Badwhalenikki


	11. One struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update and for short chapters. I love you guys.

Pidge woke up, her head on Lance’s shoulder and a line of drool connecting her mouth to his jacket. She pulled herself away wiping his sleeve, cringing and wiping the spit on her shirt. They hadn’t really moved from this room much the past few days; except for the time Hunk and herself went to talk to the technicians. Pidge looked around for Hunk sighing as she stood up. He must have left to get food. She stretched and rubbed her neck with a yawn as she walked to the exit. Hunk opened the door as she reached it and barreled in past her.

“Oh good! You’re up! So there was this scene where the hero's made like a ghost trap and I got some of the stuff they had and some better components!”

“Hunk… You know there is no such thi-”

“THEY ARE REAL, PIDGE! AND I NEED YOU TO FOCUS!”

Lance shot up from his sleep gasping as Pidge rolled her eyes.

“Fine! But that doesn't mean that a machine from a fictional movie-”

“When it says, based on true events it’s no longer a fiction! It’s a documentary!”

“Hunk you are being dramatic…” Pidge followed him as he knelt down dumping the parts.

“All aliens have ghost stories too! So that means it has to be real!”

“Then I guess g-” Lance threw a pillow at Pidge before she could finish.

“Don’t start him on that. Just build the ghost bear trap.”

Pidge glanced at Hunk who looked up at her with pleading eyes.

“Did you even finish the movie?” Pidge sighed kneeling next to him, helping him sort out the parts.

“No. They got to this part and I had to go get the parts!”

Hunk slapped the pole that controlled the tv and the screen came to life.

“Woo! Called it!” Lance thrusted his arms in the arm leaning back. “Ghost bear trap!”

“That looks so unstable…” Pidge murmured.

“It'll work!”

“Play the rest of the movie before we build it! I’ll bet anything it blows up…”

“Anything?” Lance and Hunk spoke at the same time smiling.

“... Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What did she say way back when, Lance? That'd she'd never do?”

“Oh, you mean a good, old fashioned, no tent camp out?”

“You guys can't be serious…”

“We play this movie… and that bear trap catches the ghost. We are all going on a camping trip!” Lance smirked propping his elbows on his knees.

Pidge felt her cheeks flush as he smiled… He looked so dumb… And cute… Crow, she liked a total tool… At least she was starting to admit it to herself. The idea of him liking her back was still mind boggling. But she could get use to it.

“Fine… What do I get if it explodes?”

“What do you want?” Hunk slightly pouted.

“Ummm… Can I give you both a separate punishment?”

“Oooh! Getting cocky are we?” Lance snicker.

“You know what? Now I am rethinking this. You've seen the movie haven't you?” Hunk flinched.

“It's an Altean horror movie you've been hoarding in your room… There is no way I've seen it.” Pidge groaned.

“How do I know that for a fact?!”

“What's wrong, Hunk? Scared of the punishment when I win?” Pidge crossed her arms.

“Yes! Exactly that actually.”

“Come on, Hunk! We can take it! Besides we are going to win! Look at how much time is left.”

Lance went to touch the pole to show the time. Pidge threw the pillow, he threw at her, stopping him.

“That is cheating and gets you disqualified.” Pidge glared.

“Yeah, Lance. Have faith in the bear trap.”

“When I win… Lance can't make any puns for a full day.”

“Wha-”

“And, Hunk! You can't agree with anything Lance says for a full day.”

“Oooo- that would be tough…” Hunk rubbed his chin.

“That's punishing me twice!” Lance threw his arms out.

“Shut up and play the movie.” Pidge smirked.

Pidge stood up making her way back to her seat. As she sat she found she was leaning towards Lance involuntarily. She sighed to hide her embarrassment as Lance's placed his arm around her shoulder. It was concerning that she was getting more comfortable with this. That this was becoming her norm… Hunk didn't even tease when he sat next to them.

He tapped the pole playing the rest of the movie. As the ending came Pidge found herself and the boys conflicted. Before the boys could say anything Pidge jump out of Lance's arms and ran for the door.

“HUNK! STOP HER!” Lance shouted falling over the couch.

“Pidge! We won!”

“Like, coal, you did!” Pidge shouted out in the hall sprinting for the training deck.

She opened the door seeing Keith alone. She could hear the other two gaining on her.

“Where is Shiro?!”

“Uhh?” Keith pointed towards the kitchen before the gladiator attacked again.

Lance dove for her as she spun out of reach.

“You slippery cheater!” Lance shouted from the floor slipping as he tried to get traction under his feet to take off again.

“Why… do we have… to run?!” Hunk gasped behind him. “Guys!!”

Pidge turned the corner before she could hear Hunk ask Keith for help but she could still hear Lance after her. She skidded once more into the hallway that lead straight to the kitchen. Final stretch… She sprinted once more practical slamming into the door opening it. She found Coran and Shiro drinking tea… But there was no time to be sorry for interrupting.

“Shiro!” Pidge ran to his side away from the door so Lance couldn't tackle her.

“She's lying!” Lance screamed slamming into the table.

“What in th-”

“THE BEARTRAP BLEW UP-” “SHE SAID SHE’D GO CAMPING BUT NOW-” “BUT IT CAUGHT THE GHOST BUT IT STILL BLEW-” “IT DOESN’T MATTER IF IT BLEW UP AFT-” “SHIRO! THEY REFUSE TO COMPR-” “YOU RAN OUT OF THE ROOM BEFORE-”

“Enough!” Coran reached across the table grabbing their ears.

“He is try to make me sleep outside!”

“You’re the one who made the bet!”

Coran twisted and the two cried out before letting themselves sit down quietly.

“One at a time…” Shiro sighed. “Pidge?”

“No fair! You always let her go first!”

“LANCE! You’ll get your turn!” Shiro looked at Pidge, “Go ahead, Pidge.”

“I made a bet that a bear trap for ghost was stupid and it would blow up! And it did! But it caught the ghost first then blew up but that counts as a win for me right?!”

“You are just mad we won and you have to go camping.” Lance grumbled.

“Camping?” Shiro smiled. “Pidge, you don’t like camping?”

“Why would I want to sleep on the floor where bugs and other stuff can get me?”

“What is camping?” Coran asked.  
“It’s where you go outside and spend a day or two living there. People bring tents to sleep and tools to hunt so they can live off the land. But some people bring food and other things from home and just enjoy the outdoors.” Shiro smiled as he spoke.

“Oh crow... Shiro likes camping…” Pidge felt herself sink in her seat.

“Oh, we had something like that! We mostly did it in caves since there was always a threat of rock storms…”

“Oh crow…” Pidge smacked her hands on her face. “The alien likes it too.”

She glanced up at Lance groaning at the cocky grin he wore.

“We should go camping then! After our meeting with Ricardo take a day or two and just rough it.” Shiro gave Pidge's shoulder a tap

“Uuuuuuugh!”

Shiro laughed as Pidge sunk further, she was trapped! She thought Shiro would defend her! What kind of substitute father was he?! Pouting she let herself slide onto the floor and hide under the table as they kept talking. Hunk and Keith made it to the dining room and began discussing options as well. Pidge allowed the torment for a minute before she tried to slip away only to have her shirt yanked by Lance.

“You are not getting out of this.”

“But I won the bet!”

“We technically tied.” Hunk smiled.

“Where the heck did you come from?!” Keith glanced under the table.

“My mothers v-”

“None of that!” Shiro shouted over her. “And we are going camping it’ll be a good team bonding.”

“Can I atleast get a tent?!” Pidge pulled herself partially onto the table.

“If you can build one.” Shiro smirked as Pidge’s face lit up, “But it can’t be so advance you might as well be inside…”

“Ugggggh!”

 

* * *

 

It was finally the time to meet with Ricardo. He had just landed Lance had been doing his best to distract Pidge. It had been working… He thought… He may have broken her though. Once she found out she had to partake in the camping trip he had to drag her to her hanger so she could work on a tent for herself. That and she wouldn’t let him or Hunk leave until she had a basic design. Even then she only agreed because they told her they’d come back with some water and snacks.

He still had to drag her out of the hanger to meet Ricardo. Not that he minded she was holding his hand but it was a pain that she was walking so slow. The reached the meeting room and Pidge stopped in her tracks yanking Lance back unintentionally. Allura waited at the door hovering over the handle looking back to Pidge.

“Is everyone ready?”

Lance glanced down at Pidge who pulled herself closer to him as she lightly nodded. Everyone was excited for this. Another human besides the 5 of them. Lance let his grip tighten as Allura opened the door. There was the rebel leader sitting down and next to him stood a tan fit man. His black hair slicked back and his beard closely trimmed. He looked to the group with golden eyes that rivaled Pidge’s.

“You weren’t kidding…” Ricardo spoke half running around the table grasping Shiro’s hand first. “You’re… Like me?! From earth! Wher-when- Is it still safe from the Galra?”

“Y-Yes. We did have a run in with them but they followed us out… I am Shiro. I am the lea-”

“Shiro! Mi hermano!” Ricardo pulled him into a hug, “Man, You have no idea how long it has been since I’ve seen someone other than my sister! I don’t even know how long it’s been! But I am getting stupid here, brother!” Ricardo clapped his hands on Shiro’s shoulders looking to the other’s.

“Bueno! Who are you guys then?! I am Ricardo!”

“Hi, I am Hunk!” Hunk offered his hand out, “This is Keith, and back there is Lance and Pi-”

“Katie…” Pidge blurted out gripping hard on Lance’s forearm with her free hand. “Katie Holt…”

Lance felt himself freeze as she scanned the girl’s face. Her eyes darted around scanning Ricardo’s every expression for any recognition. Lance bit his lip and looked to Ricardo as his smile brighten.

“Ah! Hermana! It it so good to see all of you!” Ricardo threw his arms open hugging Hunk neck pecking both his cheeks.

Ricardo began asking questions about earth as Lance felt Pidge’s grip loosen. Her hand nearly slipped out of his before he forcefully laced his fingers with hers and excused the both of them. He didn’t need to look to see she was nearly crying. Lance could feel her heart breaking along with his own. The crew could explain to Ricardo. He grabbed the doors handle before Pidge’s free hand grabbed his wrist.

“No…” Her voice cracked, “No… I’ll be ok… Let’s stay.”

Lance faced her and bit back his urge to take her away as she wiped her eyes.

“Please…” She whispered as the voices  behind them made their way to the table in the middle of the room.

“Okay… If it gets too much-”

“I will, Lance… Let’s just… I want to hear the game plan.” Pidge lead him back to the table letting his hand go as she sat down.

Lance couldn’t pay attention, he found himself looking over at Pidge making sure she wasn’t lying to him. She had pulled out her pad and began adding notes as Ricardo spoke. She was hiding it well, but he could feel it. Feel her hurt and disappointment. Ricardo didn’t know about her family. This should make them all happy… But it was tearing them apart even more. Sighing he placed his hand on her knee and bit his lip as she clenched her pen. She fought back her tears as she brought her pen back down to write. Lance sighed as she let her left hand come off the pad and rest on his hand.

This was all he could do for her, let her know he is here until she wanted to talk. There was not much else he could do. But she was holding his hand… So... Score.  She was getting a lot more comfortable with everything they did. He’s like to see Keith try to hold her hand… No… He wouldn’t actually if he tried Lance would kill him… Lance still had to kill him and Hunk for kissing her… He couldn’t believe they actually kissed her. Allura did too! But he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against Allura.

Ricardo had pulled out a tablet and was projecting the screen over the table. Lance flinched back as images began to race around the table. There was a picture of Ricardo younger and a woman next to him with a tired smile. Her hair resembled Shiro’s hair style in a way shave on the sides but her hair was dark brown with gray streaks that coiled together tightly into each other. Her eyes were black and her nose was smaller than Ricardo’s in the picture Ricardo pressed his cheek to the woman’s forehead as he smiled.

“That is mi hermana, Mari. We were treated much better on the blockade than the slaves posted anywhere else. My job was to clean and cook. My sister watched over the Galra children. She raised at least 50 children up till they joined the barracks. Not counting the ones she looked after for a small amount of time then it’s more in the 3 digits”

“50!” Allura gasped.

“That’s from what I remember. The caretakers are given better treatment than the rest but that's not saying much. I can remember angry officers taking out the misbehavior of the children out on her. Anything they did wrong was a weakness of the caretaker.”

“Were where the parents?” Coran asked trying to calm down Allura.

“Parents raised the kids up to a certain point… Then they are given to the caregivers. The parents would visit to make sure their children were growing strong.” Ricardo rolled his shoulders back.

Lance flinched as Allura gripped at the table hearing groan under her strength.

“Not only did they destroy their planet, they’ve destroyed their culture for Zarkon’s power hungry nonsense…”

“The Galra wasn’t always like that?” Hunk questioned.

“Not at all,” Coran tapped Alluras hand, “We were allies once. Zarkon came to power and sometime after... Something went wrong… We don’t know what but… The Galra empire was a beautiful na-”

“DO NOT TALK ABOUT THEM THAT WAY!” Allura shot out of her seat, “Zarkon is a traitor! Their past does not matter anymore! They are nothing more than a race of bloodthirsty followers!”

“Allura!” Coran slammed his fist on the table, “Mind your tongue!”

“NO! They are mons-”

“Allura! What would your father think?” Coran gave a cold glare.

Allura’s lips twisted together as she pushed the chair out from behind her and walked out. Corran sighed as she slammed the door behind her before speaking again.

“I am not excusing the Galra for their crimes, even if they are just following orders what they are doing is wrong. But never blind yourself to think they are anything less than sentient beings. There is a always room for compassion and change.” Coran turned his attention back to Ricardo, “Continue.”

“R-right…”

Ricardo continued as Pidge slid her notebook away and held her head in her hands. Lance moved his hand from her knee to the back of her head and lightly scratched her hair. What was he suppose to do? What could he do? He grabbed the notebook and pulled it over to himself and started to take notes for her. She may not like camping but it’d be a good way to distract her from this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and sneak peeks at all my works.  
> Badwhalenikki


	12. One Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you're midseason finally early. I am going to go on a break from my weekly post so I can make sure I have enough chapters in part two of WAITY for you guys.

“You’re cheating!” Hunk shouted as Pidge set up her cot.

“I am not! Shiro!”

“What now?!” Shiro walked up to the group. 

Lance crossed his arms and laughed as they continued to bicker.

“She is cheating!”

“Am not! It’s a cot!”

“With solar panels!”

“For charging our comms!”

“A likely story.”

“You’re just mad I didn't make you one…”

“Honestly, yes that’s exactly it.”

Shiro groaned walking away from the two Pidge stuck out her tongue before continuing to set up her cot. Lance walked with Hunk as he made his way back to Keith. Lance looked around the small campsite. Allura was having fun poking at the small fire while Coran questioned Shiro about activities and their purposes. Hunk sighed sitting down in next to Keith as he sharpened a stick with his dagger.

“I'm not sure I want him next to you ,Hunk.” Keith smirked, “He might try to kill us again.”

“Mantener sus manos fuera de mi novia y no vamos a tener un problema.” Lance mumbled.

“What he say?” Keith looked over to Hunk.

“Since when?!” Hunk snickered leaning forward.

“You know what I mean!” Lance huffed looked over at Pidge as she call for Allura's help.

“I don't…” Keith pouted slightly.

“He said Pidge was his girlfriend.”

“What? You haven't even kissed her yet…”

“You tools act like it's that easy!” Lance pushed Keith's shoulder.

“It was for us…” Hunk mumbled.

Lance shot a death glare over to him as Hunk put his hands up in surrender.

“Just saying…”

“What are you waiting for anyways?”

“I got to make sure she feels the same way.”

“She likes you, Lance. She's had a crush on you for a while.”

“She did?” “Does?” Keith and Lance spoke at the same time.

“You two are clueless…” Hunk sighed. “Who else does she let touch her stuff??”

“I mean that could just be a tru-”

“No! No, no! She trust me with tech far more that she trust you… But you get to touch it.”

“Pfft...” Lance rolled his eyes.

“How does that tell you she likes him?” Keith cocked his eyebrow examining his work.

“You are beyond help my friends…”

Keith slammed the pointed end of the stick into the ground glaring at Hunk.

“You're seriously sticking me on the same level as 'The tailor’ over here?” Keith huffed.

“Yeah! Wait… Was that sarcasm?!” Lance stuck a finger at Keith.

“No. Not at all.”

“You, son-of-a-”

“Lance!” Shiro's voice made the three boys freeze.

“Sup?” Lance turned to face his leader.

“Why don't you and Hunk go get more firewood before midday hits. When you get back we'll go to that nearby lake and fish.”

“Keith's not doing anything!” Lance pointed accusingly.

“I’m making spears for fishing.” Keith sneered.

“While I'm not ecstatic about alien fish it still tops the 10,000 year old stuff in the castle.” Hunk groaned standing up.

“Our food never expires!!” Coran shouted.

“That's what worries me…” Hunk mumbled.

Keith laughed as they walked away Lance glanced to see Shiro walking over to Pidge. Lance gritted his teeth before following Hunk into the woods. Lance went to ask Hunk for more advice when he noticed Hunk’s smiling face. Hunk smiled a lot but this was full teeth grin. The walked deeper into the trees as Lance mulled over what it could be. New tech? … Nah, Pidge would be on cloud 9 too… New idea for tech?! … He’d be already talking about it… 

“Alright, Hunk.” Lance leaned forward glaring, “Spill.”

“OH MY CROW, I AM SO GLAD YOU NOTICED!” Hunk shouted grabbing what looked to be a cell phone out of his back pocket.

Lance retracted at its size as Hunk turned it on. The screen buzzed to life as a small wave crossed it. It blipped a few times making Lance cock his head to the side. Who was it calling? The screen went brown with flashes of blue as it was flung around.

“Forgive me!” Lance heard a familiar voice, “It is still hard for me to use this device!”

“That’s ok, take your time.” Hunk’s smile grew.

“There! Now I can see you! Oh! HELLO, BLUE PAL- oh! Wait! I do not have to shout. Hello, blue paladin! It is good to see you!” 

Shay smiled with the camera too close to her face.

“Hi, Shay.” Lance waved, “How's the Bulmera?”

“Oh! Wonderful! The crystal are growing and it is happy!”

“That's good.” Lance smirked as Shay leaned trying to see Hunk on her end.

Hunk turned the camera back to himself and Shay smiled once more, “Was there news you shared to tell me? Or is it time for the fire talks?”

“Not yet, Shay. Lance just wanted to say Hi. I'll call again when we start the campfire.”

“Okay, I will see you then, Hunk.” Shay smile fumbling on her end to end the call.

“Since when?”

“Since we saw them the last time. I hadn't told anyone because she wasn't confident in her ability to use it but she asked to be a part of tonight so...” Hunk clenched his fist shaking them excited to.

“You're adorable.” Lance huffed a laugh

“Oh, I know.”

* * *

 

Ricardo had joined them later on in the day. He showed them how to catch the fish and which to eat and which to release. He told them stories about how he knew which ones would make them sick. Hunk had nearly demonstrated how one made him sick. Lance liked Ricardo he was a funny guy, expressive and positive. It was hard to believe he was a slave for most his life.

He and Lance would talk to each other in Spanish and make bad puns together. It was a good distraction from Pidge… Even though she was still eating him up inside. The first day she kept to herself mostly. Nodding and grunting when they tried to bring her into the conversation. During that night's campfire she took Hunks communicator to let Shay see Hunk as well, while Pidge tinkered with Greens remote capabilities.

Lance wanted to desperately ask for advice but everyone was having a good time. Even Shiro was relaxing enough to tell stories. When it came for everyone to wind down Pidge locked herself away in her cot first. No one really seemed to take notice.

When he had woken up that morning Pidge was up with Coran helping him stoke the fire. Lance sighed trying to think of ways to get her alone to make sure she was ok. She had always been verbal with her anger but no other emotions… He just had to make sure she was ok with… Everything. She was a lot more involved that day. She even jumped in after Keith when he was dragged off the boat by a big fish. Shiro and himself dove in as well to help; Hunk cheered from the boat.

Lance groaned watching the fish fat pop on the pan as everyone chatted around the fire. Ricardo had a mouth full of berries and struggled to tell his story.

“So… and remember he is like 5! He goes up to the soldier and tells him 'fight me!’ and my sister is losing her mind! Out of all the kids… Errrup… Excuse me… But out of all her kids this was a first!”

Lance snicker as Coran nudged Allura.

“Sound like you as a kid!”

“What happened?” Kieth asked leaning forward.

“Right, ok, ok. So the Galra soldier looks at Maria and says. 'Did you lose this along with your mind?’ and the kid bite the guys arm!”

Everyone collectively gasped and choked at the comment as he continued. 

“So! You got Maria trying to pry Guil of the soldiers arm, the rest of the kids cheering him on! I am in the back just screaming! The rest of the kids rushed the guy and were wailing on him! More officers came and all they saw was me on the floor crying laughing, and Maria grabbing kids of this soldier! And when I say bets were being made…” Ricardo cocked an eyebrow as Allura’s mouth gaped open.

“The officers did nothing?!” Allura half shouted.

“They were loving it! Maria managed to grabbed and hold 5 kids off of him while the other 4 kept wailing! Then... Then… This is what my sister is known on the ship! She goes-” Ricardo stood up imitating, what Lance could only assume, his sister holding the kids. “‘I SWEAR IF YA’LL DON’T GET OFF THIS INSTANT I AM BITING YOUR EARS!’”

Allura and Coran gasped together as Hunk ‘oooh’ed Lance held his laughter trying to picture the scene.

“Every Galra on that ship went to attention and those kids fell in line behind her so quick! Maria started walking and the officers made a path for her! Maria maybe a slave but the Galra knew who raised their kids to follow orders!”

“Did they punish her?” Shiro gripped at the handle of the pan.

“Yes and no. They praised her more than anything. She was given more and more children to care for because they liked the way she maintained them. But the soldier gave her hell until he was moved.”

“How long were you on that ship?” Hunk asked leaning forward.

“... If I remember right… We were taken when I was 6 or 7 that was in XX13.”

“We left in XX47...That was over 30 years ago…” Pidge whispered.

Everyone looked to Ricardo who could only seem to smile and clap his hands together.

“So I am 40… 41? That’s good to know. I feel I look younger than that.”

“How are you so-” Shiro began to stand.

“Shiro,” Ricardo cut him off with a stern tone, “Sit down.”

Shiro obeyed staring at Ricardo with an expression of confusion. Lance felt a shiver go up his spine as he looked at Ricardo.

“I have come to terms with this… I will deal with this my own way… Earth hasn’t been my home for a long time…”

The silence was killing Lance. No one knew what to say… 34 years… enslaved… By the Galra. Sure Ricardo had funny stories but he probably had horror stories too. If it was all good he won’t be trying to get his sister out of there. Lance tuned into the fish on the pan sizzling as Shiro poked it. A beep punched through the silence bring all eyes on Hunk.

“Sorry! Sorry!” Hunk grabbed his.phone turning it on.

“Hello, Hunk. Is it fire time?”

“Ha… uh… Yeah sure is. Um… maybe I should call you b-”

“Shay! Mi hermana! We went fishing again today! Keith got pulled in.”

“Oh no! Is he ok?”

“I'm fine Shay.” Keith leaned over having at the screen.

Hunk laughed as he told Shay about it. Lance almost missed it when Pidge snuck away. Everyone was laughing as Lance let himself slip away as well. He had to make sure she was ok… If she wanted to be alone that was fine but he just had to make sure especially after everything Ricardo just said. She didn’t know where her family was or how they were being treated. Lance sighed as he found her tracks. He followed them to the small path that lead to the waterfront. He could have caught up to her had he walked his normal speed but he decided against it. He had to give her sometime alone.

As he got closer he could hear clicking. He broke the tree line seeing Pidge rolling her communicator between her hands. Her shoes laid by her right as her feet barely touched the water. Lance could hear her sigh as he walked next to her sitting down himself. Pidge let the communicator dangle, with her arm, between her legs. As he leaned back folding his legs together.

Lance looked at the sky. A reddish purple hue was smeared across it littered with stars. It was beautiful. He wished more places back home had these kinds of sights. But there was always so much light pollution it was getting harder and harder to find. He heard Pidge sigh and scoot closer. He could feel some blood rush to his cheeks. Stay cool! You're here for support!

“You use to go fishing a lot right? With your dad?”

“Y-yeah. Hee… No where near as eventful as the past two day have been though… Biggest thing I ever caught was a sea bass.” Lance sat up using his hands to show the size. “Maybe like this long and this fat. But these fish are ridiculous. I'm shocked Shiro didn't lose his other arm.”

Pidge snorted punching his arm lightly as a small wave lapped signifying the changing tides. It would probably get higher they'd have to move soon. Lance glanced over as Pidge stuffed her communicator back into her pocket as her other hand dug itself into the sand.

“My dad took us on a family fishing trip. Middle of fall, on a canoe, in Ohio…”

Lance snicker, “I thought your dad is a genius.”

“He is! When it comes to academic stuff… Not so much at recreational stuff.”

“Is that the real reason you hate camping?” Lance let his hand slide over her buried one.

“The boat tipped… in the freezing water… My dad couldn't start the fire but was insistent! And we didn't set the tents right so when we tried to sleep, they fell on us.” Lance shook his head laughing as she continued. “My mom got the car and let me and Matt in with that wonderful heater. She locked my dad out of it until he promised to never do it again…”

Lance laughed harder still looking up at the stars. He felt her hand shimmy it's way out of the sand into his hand. He was there for a reason though, not just for alone time and possible affection… Though he would not object.

“How are you holding up?” Lance asked flatly.

“Honestly… I'm fine… I think that's what upsets me more… I'm so use to the disappointment that… I can deal with it better…”

“Pidge, you can't blame yourself for anything you're feeling.”

“What am I supposed to do… I don't have control over this…”

“Exactly.”

Pidge groaned letting her head rest on his shoulder. “Let's talk about something else.”

“What do you want to talk about?”

“... I was always obsessed with computer science as a kid… Even in elementary school… What about you?”

“Art.” Lance looked over blushing as she looked up at him.

“Really?” Her eyebrows cocked.

“Yeah. I liked creative writing too but I was better at art.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing… I still like it but I liked the idea of flying into space more.”

“Well, you're here. What do you think?”

“Eh… Could use more babes.” Lance pouted.

“Pig.” Pidge shoved him.

Lance put his arm around her shoulder before she could push herself away.

“You can't tell me you don't want more robot eye-candy!” Lance laughed.

“I'm sorry? 'Robot eye-candy'?!” Pidge huffed.

“You'd kill to get your hands on another advanced AI system.”

“... You're not wrong.”

They laughed and Lance let his arm fall away from her. Pidge was making and playing along with jokes… She was ok. That's all he needed. Lance let himself fall back onto the sand, his head landing in the start of the grass.

“What's your favorite color?” Pidge looked to him.

“Purple… But blue is growing on me. What about you?”

Pidge laughed leaning back. This was nice just them talking.

“Green and red… They've always been my favorite.”

“Little offended! Red of all colors!” Lance pouted.

“Shut up.”

“Nah, it makes sense. Red and green are complet-” Wait… what was the word? “complement?” Close but not that… Lance glanced away trying to think of the word. “complementa..R…” Complementary! Lance whipped his head around sitting up, “Complementary col-”

He was cut off by lips… Against his… He felt the heat in his cheeks as he closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. Pidge had pinned his right hand with hers but Lance brought up his left grabbing the back of her head lightly, deepening the kiss. As they broke apart Pidge tucked her lips into themselves scanning Lance's face. Lance could only smile as he leaned closer.

“See, now, that has to last for at least… 5 more minutes before I can feel better about Keith and Hunk kissing you first.” Lance smirked trying to kiss her.

“Allura kissed me too.” Pidge snorted pushing him away. 

“Yeah, so I got to kiss you even more to prove I'm better.” Lance bit his lip.

“You're not making me want to kiss you again.” Pidge groaned glaring at him.

“Mmhmm.” Lance hummed in agreement before pulling her into another kiss. “I can change that.”

“Shut up.” Pidge wrapped her arms around his neck.

This was the best camping trip he had ever been on by far.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for sneak peeks and updates of this work and my other works.  
> Badwhalenikki


	13. One Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter the rest should be normal length but I couldn't keep myself and Y'all disappointed. I hope for a more frequent update schedule.

“Let’s run this over again, simplified.” Allura put her hands behind her back standing in front of the rebel crowd.

“We have multiple warps going in around the Blockade ship. Remember this will only temporarily overwhelm them. So, we need to get the infiltrators in as quickly as possible before pulling a full retreat. Remember the lions will not be involved with the first assault to avoid backup being called. Ricardo will be in contact with the paladins and the homebase that will be a few systems away to avoid detection. Once the infiltrators have secured the prisons and overrided the main weapon system the second assault begins. This has to be done right after it is off. We wait we risk them prepping the back ups before they are ready. If we get overwhelmed we will send in the Lions and form voltron to get everyone out of there.”

“Remember, team,” Coran chimed in, “As much as the Galara have hurt us there are still innocent civilians in that ship. We are not there to destroy… We are there to cripple.”

Allura bit her lip from arguing with Coran as the rebels began chattering and standing up.

“Prepare of departure. We leave tomorrow at 10 sharp. Infiltrators stay behind to go over your plan.” Allura projected her voice has everyone filled out.

Allura tapped her foot as Coran stood by her smiling. She crossed her arms shooting him a look as he gave a wave to a few rebels leaving the room.

“It'd be a good thing if we destroyed it.”

“Are you honestly telling me you'd be ok with the murder of innocent children.”

“They are being trained to be soldiers!”

“I need you to think about what you just said and reconsider your thinking. You were trained to be a soldier as a child as well.”

Allura glared at Coran as he walked away to the Paladins. She couldn’t believe he was ok with not taking one of these ships down. Especially since its was now their moving home now. Allura was ready to locate and destroy all of them. They were training the next generation of soldiers. She… Was trained to be a soldier… Allura felt her arms go limp and fall to her side. She trained next to Galra children… Allura closed her eyes and sighed taking Coran’s advice. Reconsider her thinking… If they were any other children she would never… She didn’t even know if the children were forced or brainwashed to believe the fight was… Honorable… Children can and will believe… Quiznak.

Allura sighed glancing at her paladins, she was the leader of this group and yet she was willing to let her bias control her actions. She felt ashamed but still she found the thoughts still appearing in her mind. She couldn’t continue like this. Coran was right.

“So Pidge you and Hunk will be deactivating the main weapons system. Allura and Ricardo will locate and rescue Ricardo’s sister. Shiro, Lance and Keith will be freeing prisoners and neutralizing enemies after escorting Pidge and Hunk to their locations.”

“Our communicators are near impossible for the Galra to pick up on,” Pidge chimed in, “Since Ricardo is coming with us Hunk and I made a communicator that with let him be our middle man between us and the Rebel base. Allura has already been briefed on how to fix it if it fails.”

“Constant stealth will be key to this operation's success we let their systems know we are in and we will be captured and voltron will fall. This is essential team! Do your best to avoid any and all conflict.” Clean clapped his hands. “Now let's go get some sleep we’ll go over the interior map once more before launch tomorrow.” 

Allura stood and watched as the rest of her team left. She stood next to Coran pressing her fingers together. She was still against the Galra, making them more than the enemy proved to only keep her from fighting in the past. But Coran was right she couldn’t just consider the whole race monstrous. It was hard not too though after everything Zarkon and his people did to her people… How could she not hate that?

Pidge and Hunk stayed seated chatting as Keith and Lance walked with Ricardo. Shiro walked over to Coran asking about his roll and if he need help preparing. Allura sighed bringing her nail to her teeth. Was her judgement fawled? Should she be leading this team? Would her father be so harshly ready to put down the galra?? Should she be so ready? Folded her arms walking out of the room. The Galra seemed to have no problem answering hese questions.

 

that question… With violence. She had to be better than though didn’t she? Allura stopped as Keith waved her over. Lance had a suspicious smile and Ricardo just looked… intrigued.

“Yes?” Allura walked up to them.

“Allura,” Lance wrapped his arm around her shoulder, “Our sweet princess, Allura. What if I told you… Keith and I were going to show Ricardo the joys of tesferra.”

“I’d say I needed to partake, however, Coran has hidden the stash.”

“What if we told you,” Keith smiled, “We found it last light while we were trying to prank him.”

Allura grabbed both boys into a huddle, “You found th-wait… You were pranking Coran without me?”

“Focus, Allura.” Keith snapped his finger in front of her face.

“Tesferra.” Lance lightly tapped the back of her head.

“Right, Right… You still owe me an explanation on not including me.”

“You wouldn’t wake up!” Keith shouted.

“I find that hard to believe.” Allura glared at Keith.

Pidge and Hunk scurried out of the meeting room breaking into a run as the door closed.

“Shiro’s got him talking about his old videos! GO!” Pidge screamed running past the group.

Hunk shouted as he kept up with her. Lance and Keith bolted after the two Leaving Ricardo confused with Allura. She gave a light laugh and grabbed Ricardo’s arm.

“They’ll eat it all if we don’t stop them!”

As they ran together laughing Allura couldn’t help but to think… Was it possible… Somewhere in the Galra ranks this was happening as well?

“Wait… What?” Lance asked sitting next to Pidge.

They sat on the sidelines as Keith and Hunk tried to show Allies how to build a proper card tower. Lance looked over to Pidge seeing she was hugging her knees and looking away from him.

“That… It came out wrong.” Pidge mumbles.

“Then what did you mean?”

Lance was confused where it came from they were enjoying the tesferras they stole from the stash and laughing and having a good time then she just…

“I don't regret kissing you, Lance… I… I regret I didn't wait until after the mission cause… What if something happens? What if we fail and we lose people?”

“That makes no sense…” Lance knitted his eyebrows together.

“What?”

“It makes no sense. People normally regret waiting until after something like that not before. You got it out of the way. Now I know how you feel and you know I feel the same… You're going to tell me that you would have been okay if you didn't kiss me and we went to this mission and something would have happened?”

“What? No!”

“Then why are you saying that?”

“I don't… I don't know. I just… just… I don't know…”

“I am the overthinker… Not you.” Lance put his arm around Pidge. “We'll be ok. We're the defenders of the universe!”

Alluras scream cut his words short as she stood kicking the small card houses down.

“YOU DARE DEFY THE PRINCESS?! YOU USELESS FLAPPY STRUCTURES!! YOU'RE NOT FIT TO BE AN ALTENA CRAFT!!”

“Allura! Calm down you almost had it!” Keith pleaded grabbing her hand trying to guide her back to the cards.

“NO! THEY DO NOT DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE TO BE ART!”

“Why are you so impatient?!”

“This coming from the guy who tried to solo zarkon?” Hunk laughed.

“Shut up and help me!” Keith groaned as Allura began dragging him away from the cards. “ALLURA! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!”

“WHERE ON THE ALTENA MOON DID YOU FIND THE TESFERRA?!” Coran shouted as he busted in the room.

“Scatter…” Allura pushed Keith off and ran to the other door.

Hunk scrambled after Allura, Keith close behind. Lance and Pidge remained seated as Coran ran after the scream about how he was as fast as a galphensan in heat. Shiro walked in shortly after and sat next to Lance and Pidge.

“You guys saved some right?” Shiro held out a hand.

“Yup.” Lance plopped 4 into his hand.

“I am done over thinking for today… I'll just enjoy the now. I don't regret any of this.” Pidge smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

“That a girl.” Lance pulled her closer as Shiro ate his tesferras.

“When we find Matt. We have to give him some of this stuff. I wonder if he is as bad as Allura.” Shiro snickered leaning back.

“They'd probably go head to head on everything.” Pidge smiled.

“Awesome.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
